Un parfum de Xeres
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Alors que la Première Guerre des Sorciers se termine, Minerva McGonagall rencontre Sybille Trelawney. Elles que tout oppose vont apprendre à se connaitre et s'apprécier. Leurs vies seront mouvementées, mais elles pourront toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic longue :"Un parfum de Xeres"._

_Il s'agit d'un fic centrée sur Minerva McGonagall et Sybille Trelawney. L'idée m'est venue lors d'une discussion avec une amie, en parlant de ship étrange. Elle m'a cité celui-ci, et j'ai trouvé l'idée amusante. L'action débute en juillet 1981 et se terminera en 1985 (avec quelques ellipses quand même ^^)_

_Il y a 13 chapitres prévus, mais à l'écriture, je me rends compte qu'il va sûrement falloir faire un redécoupage, elle sera donc surement plus longue. Elle sera, sauf accident, publiée tous les quinze jours, en alternance avec To the Darkness._

_Je pense avoir fait le tour, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Quand Albus lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau, elle avait presque tout tenté pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait. L'année scolaire venait de s'achever, les élèves étaient tous rentrés chez eux et les professeurs s'apprêtaient eux aussi à partir pour les vacances d'été. Elle s'était inquiété d'être convoquée ainsi et espérait profondément que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

En montant les escaliers menant au bureau directoriale, Minerva réprima un soupir. Il y avait peu d'espoir que les choses s'améliorent. La guerre faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur des murs protecteurs du château, et malgré tous les efforts de l'Ordre du Phénix et du ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait chaque jour du terrain. Elle connaissait l'existence de cette organisation secrète mais avait décidé de ne pas en faire partie. Les conflits qui allaient régulièrement avoir lieu avec le Ministère seraient été trop difficiles à gérer.

D'ailleurs, Albus avait compris ce cas de conscience et évitait de trop insister pour la rallier à sa cause. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et n'hésitait pas à prendre la relève pour la gestion de l'école lorsque lui et le directeur adjoint, Filius Flitwick, devaient s'absenter provisoirement. Cet équilibre instable fonctionnait pour le moment, et tous les partis s'en satisfaisaient. Cependant, nul ne savait comment les choses évolueraient. Dans cette guerre, toutes les décisions se prenaient en fonction des derniers évènements et les alliés d'un jour pouvaient se retourner le lendemain.

Le regard bienveillant du directeur lorsqu'il l'accueillit la rassura légèrement. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas entendu de rumeurs particulières, il était toujours possible que des évènements dramatiques surviennent sans prévenir. Elle craignait chaque jour qu'une nouvelle tragédie ne s'abbate sur le monde sorcier. Pour le moment, les choses semblaient plutôt calmes et le contenu de l'entretien ne devait pas receler de surprises.

"Bienvenue Minerva. Je suis heureux que vous aillez pu venir aussi vite.

\- J'étais encore au château à préparer mes dernières affaires. Je partirai dans l'après-midi donc j'ai fait au plus vite.

\- Bien. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je souhaite vous entretenir d'informations importantes.

\- Je vous écoute." Dit-elle en commençant à boire une gorgée de ce merveilleux thé qu'Albus venait de préparer pour eux.

"Minerva, comme vous le savez, la guerre devient de plus en plus difficile pour notre camp et je risque de devoir m'absenter plus souvent.

\- Les choses vont si mal que ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais oui. Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces vives disponibles pour lutter contre le mal.

\- Je vois." Répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Allait-il lui demander de rejoindre officiellement l'Ordre ?

"C'est pourquoi je souhaite vous nommer officiellement directrice adjointe, cela rendra les choses plus faciles pour vous. Le château vous obéira davantage et vous donnera la légitimité nécessaire pour accomplir cette gestion en mon absence.

\- Mais... Et Filius ? C'est lui le directeur adjoint. Vous ne pouvez pas le destituer comme cela, c'est injuste. Il est légitime à ce poste, respecté de toute l'équipe. Je ne veux pas lui faire cela.

\- Rassurez-vous Minerva, il est au courant de ce changement. Je peux même vous dire que c'est lui qui l'a proposé. Il connait vos capacités et sait que l'école sera entre de bonnes mains. Vous accomplissez déjà ce travail de façon officieuse. Il veut pouvoir s'impliquer davantage dans l'Ordre, surtout après la mort des Prewett. Nous avons besoin de lui plus que jamais.

\- C'est une nouvelle surprenante, je dois l'admettre. Mais si cela ne lui pose pas de problème, alors j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- A la bonne heure !" S'exclama le directeur avec joie. "Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez. Je vous propose de faire venir Filius pour faire la passion au plus vite et surtout pour commencer à préparer l'organisation de la prochaine année scolaire."

Le directeur sortit sa baguette pour envoyer un patronus au professeur de Sortilège tandis que Minerva s'essuyait discrètement les yeux avec un mouchoir en fine dentelle écossaise. Avec tact, Albus fit en sorte de ne pas remarquer l'émotion de la professeur. Elle ne s'y était clairement pas attendue et ne savait trop comment réagir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger coup sur la porte les avertit de l'arrivée du Professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci, de sa petite voix flûtée, félicita la professeur de métamorphose.

"Minerva, je suis ravi que vous ayez pris cette décision. Vous saurez préserver la sécurité de nos élèves lorsque nous devrons nous absenter, j'en suis certain.

\- Merci Filius. Je ferai mon possible pour me montrer à la hauteur de cette tâche."

Le Directeur revint vers eux en tenant un morceau de parchemin entre ses mains. Il le posa sur le bureau et les laissa lire en silence.

"Il s'agit de l'acte de passation. Vous n'aurez qu'à poser vos baguettes sur le bas du parchemin, puis je le ferai à mon tour pour certifier l'acte. Le château vous obéira donc en totalité lorsque je ne serai pas entre ses murs.

\- D'accord."

Lorsqu'ils firent ce que le directeur venait de leur demander, le parchemin se mit à briller d'une faible lueur dorée, puis lorsque ce fut son tour, il revint à la normale.

Les choses avaient été si rapides qu'elle en avait le vertige. Elle ne se sentait ni différente ni plus puissante mais elle venait d'accéder à un poste extrêmement prestigieux qui allait certainement changer sa vie pour longtemps. Au sourire en coin d'Albus, elle sut qu'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées et qu'il la comprenait. Elle qui avait rêvé d'une carrière d'auror au Ministère était maintenant directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Quel retournement de situation !

"A présent que vous êtes tous les deux présents, je pense que nous pouvons passer à la suite. Comme vous le savez, notre estimé collègue de Défense a décidé de reprendre sa place au sein du bureau des Aurors. Nous devons lui trouver un remplaçant. Avez-vous des idées de personnes qui pourraient convenir pour ce poste ?

\- J'ai conservé les références des postulants de l'année dernière. Je pourrai vous les donner, Minerva, pour que vous puissiez organiser des rencontres ?

\- Oh oui. Merci Filius. Cela me serait très utile.

\- Parfait. Vous les rencontrerez, puis nous choisirons celui qui est le plus adapté. J'aimerais ensuite vous informer que le Professeur Ruggieri souhaite lui aussi quitter le château.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Les collines de sa Toscane natale lui manquent, et il trouve que les dix années passées en Ecosse ont brouillées son troisième œil. Nous devons donc lui trouver un remplaçant aussi.

\- Vous voulez que nous trouvions un professeur de Divination ? Je pensais que vous mainteniez ce poste par amitié envers le professeur Ruggieri. Vous souhaitez réellement le remplacer ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick.

\- Bien sûr. Mais la divination est une matière enseignée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, elle fait partie de nos traditions. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. La divination me parait être une discipline assez aléatoire et l'enseigner aux élèves de l'école...

\- En effet, je crois me souvenir que ce n'était pas une discipline dans laquelle vous excelliez." riposta doucement le Directeur, un sourire en coin s'affichant lorsqu'il vit la sévère professeur de métamorphose rosir légèrement. "Cependant, nos élèves doivent pouvoir avoir accès à cet enseignement. Les devins de demain ne pourront être découverts que si nous leur offrons la possibilité d'épanouir leur talent de leur plus jeune âge."

Elle pinça les lèvres et s'avoua vaincue. Filius Flitwick avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt, voyant la nouvelle sous-directrice échouer exactement comme lui. Pendant des années, il avait remis en cause cet enseignement, et à chaque fois, le Directeur avait le dernier mot. C'était peine perdue, il le savait, mais voir que son combat était repris lui donnait espoir.

"Et comment puis-je trouver un professeur de divination ?

\- Vous pouvez utiliser plusieurs moyens. Passer une annonce dans la Gazette est efficace, mais beaucoup de plaisantins répondent et vous feront perdre votre temps. Consulter les publications spécialisées pourra vous être utile pour obtenir de nouveaux noms. Vous pouvez aussi, si vous le pouvez, demander à des personnes du métier de vous recommander des confrères ou transmettre votre annonce." Répondit Flitwick immédiatement. "C'est un processus assez long, surtout au début, quand on recherche pour la première fois. Ensuite, ce sera plus facile car vous connaitrez déjà les personnes à qui vous adresser."

Minerva réprima un soupir. Cette tâche lui paraissait déjà insurmontable, mais si le directeur avait décidé de lui confier, c'est qu'il l'en estimait capable, n'est-ce pas ? Semblant deviner son désarroi, Filius Flitwick lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Le directeur releva les yeux vers ceux qu'il considérait comme les deux piliers de l'école.

"Enfin et pour finir Minerva, votre nouvelle charge implique de contacter les nouveaux élèves qui intègreront Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. Il s'agira seulement d'un courrier pour ceux qui connaissent déjà notre monde et de planifier les visites des professeurs chez ceux pour qui des explications plus détaillées sont nécessaires. Veillez à ce que chaque professeur doive effectuer un nombre de visites équivalent si vous ne voulez pas supporter leurs plaintes pendant tout le premier semestre. Mais vous connaissez déjà le système. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous suggère de de pas nous attarder davantage.

\- Non Professeur, je n'ai pas de questions. Si j'en ai, je pense que le professeur Flitwick acceptera de m'aider, au moins le temps de la transition.

\- Bien évidemment, ma chère. Je vous enverrai toutes les coordonnées des candidats au poste de Défense et si vous avez besoin de moi, je me ferrai une joie de vous répondre. Maintenant, je vous souhaite bon courage et encore félicitation pour votre nomination." Termina-t-il de sa petite voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à nouveau seule dans les couloirs du château, Minerva ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sans qu'elle ne l'ait ambitionné, un poste prestigieux venait de s'offrir à elle et elle n'avait eu qu'à tendre la main pour l'obtenir. Cela représentait énormément de travail et beaucoup de responsabilités mais elle y ferait face, elle ne pouvait pas décevoir Albus. Encore sous le choc, il fallut qu'elle se concentre soigneusement avant de transplaner pour rejoindre sa maison familiale.

Ce petit cottage, perdu dans la lande écossaise était son refuge. Elle n'y venait que deux mois par an, pendant l'été, mais il restait son foyer. Lorsqu'elle y revenait, elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Elle aurait pu choisir de séjourner là plus souvent mais elle savait que son travail à Poudlard exigeait sa présence quasi permanente. De plus, elle n'avait personne qui l'attendait en dehors de l'école et elle laissait les autres professeurs mariés ou ayant des enfants quitter le château lorsque cela était possible. Elle restait donc de surveillance pendant les vacances mais cela ne la gênait pas vraiment. Ces deux mois de quasi solitude étaient un repos pour elle, mais plus aurait fini par devenir pesant. Elle avait trouvé son équilibre ainsi et après la vie trépidante au sein du bureau des aurors, ce calme était le bienvenu.

Cette année serait différente, elle le savait, mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point. Peu de personnes lui envoyait du courrier dans cette maison et encore moins par la poste moldue, mais le petit tas de lettre qui s'était accumulé au bas de sa porte faillit la faire trébucher quand elle entra. La saisissant distraitement, elle réprima un juron et la posa sur un secrétaire avant d'aller à l'étage poser ses bagages. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle accomplissait le même rituel : échanger sa sévère robe d'enseignante par une robe moins stricte en tartan léger, puis se rendre dans le village le plus proche pour faire quelques achats de première nécessité au magasin d'alimentation, saluer Mrs Brown qui le tenait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et enfin revenir chez elle pour ne plus rien faire pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Une fois que cela serait fait, elle pourrait commencer à se mettre au travail et chercher les professeurs compétents et disponibles pour la prochaine rentrée.

Le lendemain, son regard se posa sur le petit tas de lettres oublié à côté de la porte. Si elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre l'écriture sur la plupart d'entre elles, une seule attira son attention. Cette écriture... Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années, c'était impossible !

La saisissant d'une main tremblante, elle tenta de la décacheter soigneusement mais finit par la déchirer entièrement tant elle était nerveuse. Ressemblant les deux morceaux, ce qu'elle lut lui coupa la respiration.

_Minerva,_

_Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis tant d'années que j'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes plus de moi. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier et une conversation entendue chez Mrs Brown m'a appris que tu revenais tous les ans ici. J'ai cru que c'était un signe du destin. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense que le temps a pu panser nos blessures respectives. _

_Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais te revoir. Je serai au pub du village le 13 juillet à partir de 16 heures. Si tu ne viens pas, je comprendrai que tu ne veux pas me voir et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. _

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Dougal McGregor_

Son cœur se serra en lisant ces lignes. Minerva avait eu occasionnellement des nouvelles de lui depuis leur rupture, principalement via ses parents. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux morts quelques années auparavant, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui.

Bien souvent, elle s'était demandé ce qu'une vie avec lui aurait pu être. Lui moldu, elle sorcière. Le même drame que ses parents et sûrement la même issue. Elle n'aurait jamais pu pleinement s'épanouir et aurait fini mère au foyer ou l'aurait aidé dans sa ferme. Même si elle l'avait sincèrement aimé, elle le savait maintenant, la vie qu'il lui proposait n'était pas pour elle. Alors elle irait le voir, parler avec lui de ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux devenus puis ils se sépareraient bon amis, chacun dans sa vie. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait continuer à le voir plus tard, lorsqu'elle reviendrait pour les vacances estivales, mais rien de plus ne serait possible. C'était trop tard, trop de choses les séparaient. Et puis, il était marié la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de lui, ce qui avait définitivement anéanti tous ses derniers espoirs.

Cette rencontre serait étrange, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée même d'y penser, mais elle avait affronté bien pire dans sa vie et tout se passerait bien, elle en était certaine. Dougal était un homme bon et la gentillesse incarnée. S'il lui avait proposé de la revoir, c'est que toute forme de rancune avait dû disparaitre.

Rangeant soigneusement la lettre, elle se dirigeait alors vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit le froufroutement caractéristiques des ailes d'un hibou. Celui-ci entra sans difficulté par la fenêtre ouverte du salon et se posa gracieusement sur la table. Il portait un parchemin dans son bec qui lui était adressé. Dès les premiers mots, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la liste de candidats promise par Filius.

Sans perdre de temps, elle décida alors de les contacter immédiatement pour leur faire passer des entretiens. Plongée dans ces exercices administratifs, elle en profita pour contacter la Gazette du Sorcier et quelques autres publications plus spécialisés pour passer l'annonce concernant le poste de Divination. Ces tâches lui prirent l'après-midi entier mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, c'était un sentiment de devoir accompli qui dominait. Elle venait de faire ses premiers pas en tant que Directrice-adjointe officielle de Poudlard et ce sentiment était définitivement très grisant.

Elle décida de s'occuper des nouveaux élèves le lendemain et de s'accorder une nouvelle soirée de repos. Un bon livre, un whisky pur feu et un fauteuil confortable sur le perron étaient suffisants. La guerre, les soucis, l'école, plus rien n'existait sur cette lande écossaise qui s'offrait devant elle à perte de vue. La douceur de cette soirée d'été et les odeurs de cette terre qui lui avait tant manquées l'enveloppaient comme un cocon. Enfin, elle était à la maison.

Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi paisibles qu'elle l'espérait. Elle recevait de temps à autres des réponses à ses courriers et les choses semblaient se mettre en place progressivement. Son seul sujet d'inquiétude venait du poste de Divination, pour lequel elle n'avait reçu qu'une seule candidature sérieuse. Comme l'avait prévenue Filius Flitwick, elle avait reçu nombre de réponses de plaisantins, mais elle n'avait fixé qu'un seul entretien. Il s'agissait de la descendante d'une voyante apparemment illustre qui semblait un peu plus sérieuse que les autres. Albus devait la rencontrer a Pré-au-Lard, en même temps que les autres postulants pour le poste de défense, dans l'après-midi du treize juillet. Il avait promis de lui envoyer au plus tôt le résultat de son choix afin qu'elle puisse prendre ses dispositions pour la venue de ces nouveaux professeurs.

Le choix était le privilège du Directeur, mais la mise en œuvre reposait quasiment exclusivement sur la directrice-adjointe.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et donné envie d'en savoir plus !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite, le 1er Novembre !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme tous les vendredi, voici la suite d'un de mes projets : Un Parfum de Xérès. C'est le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour dit, elle commençait à se préparer pour rejoindre Dougal lorsqu'elle reçut un patronus. La voix du phénix argenté semblait curieusement altérée et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle devait se rendre à Poudlard au plus tôt, des évènements d'une grande importance venaient de survenir et elle devait absolument être présente. Hésitant quelques minutes, elle finit par prendre sa décision.

Saisissant sa cape en passant, elle sortit de chez elle et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Dougal comprendrait, elle lui expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé et elle se fit mentalement la promesse d'aller le voir et de s'excuser platement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, une journée de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose à l'histoire. Mais Albus allait devoir lui donner une sérieuse explication pour cette convocation inattendue. Elle ne se contenterait pas d'une explication fumeuse dont il en avait l'habitude.

"Ah Minerva, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu venir aussi vite.

\- Votre message avait l'air important.

\- En effet. Comme vous le savez, je devais rencontrer aujourd'hui les nouveaux professeurs.

\- Oui. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai fait mon choix concernant le professeur de Défense, mais lors de l'entretien pour la divination, il s'est passé un évènement étrange.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je crois avoir été témoin d'une véritable prophétie. Tout se déroulait normalement lorsque Miss Trelawney s'est mise à avoir un comportement très étrange.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Tenez, je l'ai noté immédiatement ici pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur d'interprétation. Lisez.

\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore, mais un enfant risque de mourir si nous n'agissons pas.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- A ma connaissance, seuls deux enfants pourraient correspondre. Le jeune Potter et le jeune Longdubat, mais ils ne sont pas encore nés donc nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là.

\- Je comprends. Mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir avec autant d'empressement ? Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Patience ma chère. Je n'ai pas terminé de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Oh... Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Alors que je sortais, j'ai vu Abelforth qui m'attendait dans le couloir en compagnie d'un candidat au poste de défense. Vous le connaissez, il s'agit du jeune Snape.

-Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens de lui. Que faisait-il là ?

\- Je l'ignore, il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je ne sais pas s'il a entendu la prophétie mais je pense que dans le doute, nous devons mettre Miss Trelawney en sécurité.

\- Au château ?

\- Oui, en l'embauchant pour enseigner la divination. Cependant, nous allons devoir être extrêmement vigilants car elle ne semble pas se souvenir de ses transes. Elle risque de se mettre en danger par les temps qui courent.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Face à ses élèves, elle pourrait réaliser des prédictions qui seraient mal interprétées par exemple. Nous allons devoir la protéger et la surveiller en même temps.

\- Je vois, professeur. Comment comptez-vous faire cela ?

\- Je pense que nous devons limiter ses contacts avec l'extérieur. Lorsque les élèves seront présents, elle ne devra les voir que pendant les heures de cours et ne devra pas avoir de contact avec les autres membres de l'équipe enseignante.

\- Mais... Vous voulez faire d'elle une prisonnière ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Nous devons la protéger. Elle pourra entrer en contact avec moi, vous et les elfes de maison seront à son entière disposition. Elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'entourage de toute façon.

\- Jamais elle n'acceptera cette vie de recluse.

\- C'est temporaire, lorsque la guerre sera terminée, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle pourra reprendre une vie normale.

\- Lui en avez-vous parlé ?

\- Non, mais elle saura se rendre à mes raisons. De plus, elle semblait dans une situation ne lui permettant pas de trop être exigeante." Devant le froncement de sourcils interrogateur de la directrice adjointe, il compléta. "Elle n'a pas pu conserver son dernier emploi et n'a nul part où aller. Ce poste à Poudlard sera donc une aubaine pour elle.

\- Comment comptez-vous organiser cela ?

\- Elle doit emménager au plus tôt à Poudlard, le temps que nous en sachions plus concernant ce que le jeune Snape a entendu. Puis nous aviserons.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par au plus tôt ? Où est-elle ?

\- Elle nous attend dans la salle des professeurs. Je pensais que vous pourriez peut être rester ici quelques jours, puis nous en saurons plus sur les intentions de Voldemort."

Réprimant un frisson en entendant ce nom honnis, Minerva réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr, laisser Miss

Trelawney sous surveillance s'imposait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle envisageait ses vacances. D'un autre côté, elle était la seule à pouvoir accomplir cette tâche car Albus devait quitter trop régulièrement le château pour réaliser cette surveillance lui-même. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une question de quelques jours, elle retournerait chez elle bientôt et elle pouvait bien rendre ce service. D'un hochement de tête, elle finit par capituler.

"Parfait Minerva, merci beaucoup. Je vous propose donc de rejoindre notre hôte et nouvelle collègue dans la salle des professeurs."

La femme qui les attendait correspondait exactement à l'idée que Minerva McGonagall se faisait d'une devineresse. De grands châles l'enveloppait, de longs colliers s'entrechoquaient à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait et d'immenses lunettes lui faisaient des yeux globuleux. Elle avait une voix douce et légèrement feutrée, comme si ce qu'elle disait risquait d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. La professeur de Métamorphose, qui avait une vision rationnelle de la vie sentit immédiatement que le courant passerait difficilement entre elles. Mais ce n'était que pour quelques jours, se dit-elle pour se donner du courage, et elle fit en sorte d'accueillir la nouvelle venue avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable.

Fort heureusement, c'était le Professeur Dumbledore qui se chargea de la majeur partie de la conversation et qui lui expliqua l'organisation qu'il avait imaginée. Lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'elle était choisie pour le poste de Professeur, elle fut visiblement si pleine de reconnaissance à son égard qu'elle accepta toutes les conditions qu'il posait. Albus Dumbledore, roi des manipulateurs...

La reste de la soirée au château fut assez calme, le directeur avait dû s'absenter, probablement pour assister à une réunion de l'Ordre et Miss Trelawney était en train de s'installer dans ses appartements de la tour de Divination. Minerva dîna donc seule dans ses appartements d'un repas apporté par les elfes de l'école.

Soudain, elle se souvint du rendez-vous que Dougal lui avait fixé. Elle saisit donc une plume et un parchemin pour lui écrire une lettre d'excuses. Elle en profita pour lui proposer de le reporter à une autre date pour qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'elle l'évitait. Elle la relue et, satisfaite, la porta jusqu'à la volière. Dougal n'était pas habitué à recevoir des lettres par hibou, elle demandant donc à la chouette hulotte qu'elle avait choisi de la poster à la manière moldue. C'était ainsi que l'école procédait pour les élèves nés-moldus afin d'atténuer le choc de la découverte de leur nouvelle vie. Voir une chouette porter une lettre avait quelque chose d'un peu surprenant si on n'y était pas habitué.

Elle s'attarda quelques instant à la fenêtre de la volière. Le parc de Poudlard était toujours beau, mais en cette saison, il avait quelque chose de magique. La musique de la Forêt Interdite parvenait jusqu'à elle, les dizaines de nuances de vert formaient une palette infinie de variation. Comment pouvait-on un jour se lasser de ce spectacle ? Le soleil couchant nimbait tout cela d'une lumière dorée. Tout était si paisible. Ces quelques jours au château ne seraient pas si difficiles à vivre que ça, après tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, un soleil radieux lui rappela que l'été était bel et bien là. Elle décida alors de quitter pour quelques heures les murs épais du château pour s'accorder une promenade dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante, elle aimait se promener à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite pour tenter d'apercevoir, sous la frondaison des arbres, les créatures fabuleuses que celle-ci abritait. Aujourd'hui, en tant que Professeur, elle aurait pu s'aventurer plus loin, mais à quoi bon ? Si cette forêt était interdite aux étudiants, c'était en partie pour les protéger contre d'éventuels accidents, mais surtout pour laisser ces populations tranquilles. Chacun vivait dans l'espace qui lui était dévolu, sans avoir à se préoccuper des autres. C'était ainsi depuis des siècles et tout allait pour le mieux. Elle se serait sentie comme une intruse en s'introduisant dans ce territoire qui n'était pas le sien.

Ses postes de professeur et de Directrice de maison ne lui accordaient pas beaucoup de temps de loisir pour se promener ainsi, et celui de Directrice adjointe n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses. Elle voulait donc profiter au maximum de ces quelques heures d'oisiveté volées.

Les heures passant, elle finit par sentir la fatigue se faire sentir. Un sain épuisement qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis ses années de formation à l'école des Aurors. Elle décida de faire une pause et de s'asseoir dans la pelouse, sur la rive du Lac Noir. Observant rêveusement les tentacules du calamar géant remuer paresseusement à la surface de l'eau, elle n'entendit pas que Miss Trelawney s'était approché d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se mit à parler :

"Que cet endroit est serein. Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je ne vous avais pas entendue.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier. C'est très aimable à vous de rester ici avec moi. Vous auriez sûrement préféré passer vos vacances ailleurs.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Contrairement à la plupart de mes collègues, je n'ai rien d'impératif qui m'attend en dehors de l'école. J'étais celle que cela dérangeait le moins.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore a été extrêmement compréhensif avec moi. J'étais dans une situation délicate et je n'avais pas de véritable point de chute en Angleterre.

\- Où viviez-vous avant ?

\- J'ai passé de nombreuses années en Grèce. C'est un pays où la divination a toujours eu une place très importante. Cependant, des évènements familiaux m'ont contrainte à revenir.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Suite au décès d'une cousine que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, des Gobelins m'ont retrouvée pour résoudre des problèmes administratifs. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec les détails, mais me voici de retour en Angleterre, définitivement.

\- Je me dois de vous prévenir, l'hiver écossais n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous avez connu en Grèce. Le choc risque d'être rude.

\- Je m'y ferai. Ce qui risque d'être plus difficile, en revanche, concerne mon art. La plupart des plantes que j'utilisais là-bas ne poussent pas ici. Je vais devoir m'adapter. Tenez, par exemple, les feuilles du saule sous lequel nous nous tenons peuvent être très utiles pour certaines transes, mais cet hiver, il ne sera pas question d'en avoir des fraiches alors qu'elles sont bien plus efficaces si elles viennent d'être cueillies.

\- Vous m'en direz tant.

\- Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, non pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il s'agit souvent de coïncidences ou au mieux d'une bonne connaissance de la personne à qui vous faites cette prédiction. J'ai du mal à croire que notre destin est tout tracé et qu'il est possible de le lire à l'avance. Nous faisons des choix qui ont des conséquences. Si nous faisons d'autres choix, les conséquences en seront changées.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de personnes qui pensent comme vous. Mais si vous aviez rencontré une seule fois ma grand-tante Cassandre, je peux vous assurer que vous convictions auraient été ébranlées." Répondit la devineresse avec un demi-sourire.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous acceptiez.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je vous parlais tout à l'heure des feuilles de saules. Si je vous proposais d'en faire brûler quelques-unes pour voir si vous êtes capable d'avoir une vision ?

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Je ne vais pas faire cela.

\- Que risquez-vous ? Selon vous, ces feuilles n'ont aucun effet. Vous ne prenez aucun risque."

Face à cette femme qui la regardait avec tant d'assurance, Minerva tenta de se raisonner. Bien sûr qu'il ne se passerait rien, mais refuser signifierait qu'elle avait peur. Son esprit Gryffondor finit par prendre le dessus et elle hocha la tête.

"Bien, que dois-je faire ?"

Sybille se dirigea, un sourire aux lèvres, vers le saule qu'elle avait désigné et récolta quelques feuilles. Les plus petites, celles situées tout au bout des branches, et les rapporta près d'elles. Après les avoir disposées en un petit tas soigneusement rangé, elle sortit sa baguette et l'enflamma.

Réprimant un haut le cœur face à l'odeur douceâtre et entêtante des feuilles de saules, Minerva tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle sentit un vertige la saisir, le sol taguer sous elle puis l'odeur fraiche de l'herbe. Elle était allongée par terre et le professeur Trelawney s'était accroupie à côté d'elle, l'air inquiète.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, professeur McGonagall ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un étourdissement. Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas très réceptive a la divination.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu, la fumée m'a juste étourdie mais aucune vision n'est apparue.

\- Je ne crois pas. Connaissez-vous un certain Dougal ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? Hurla Minerva en se remettant sur ses pieds même si le sol tanguait encore. Qui vous a parlé de lui ?

\- Vous, à l'instant. Vous avez répété son nom à plusieurs reprises et vous sembliez assez inquiète.

\- Je... Peu importe. Ce n'est certainement rien de très important. C'est une ancienne connaissance que je n'ai pas vue depuis des années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prononcé son nom, mais cela n'a sûrement aucune importance.

\- Si vous le dites. Il arrive que certaines visions soient un peu floues, peut être avez-vous confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui, c'est cela, j'ai dû confondre." Minerva ramassa son livre et commença à s'éloigner. "Je... Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une montagne de travail qui m'attend et je ne peux pas rester à me prélasser ainsi.

-Oui, je comprends. A plus tard, professeur."

Encore bouleversée, Minerva se retrouva dans la fraicheur bienvenue du château. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir eu une vision, ce n'était pas possible. C'était la chaleur ou peut-être cette fumée qui l'avaient étourdie et elle avait raconté n'importe quoi. C'était une coïncidence, rien de plus. Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu, aucun indice. Tournant en rond dans ses appartements, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, elle devait absolument savoir. Elle prit alors une profonde respiration, sa résolution était prise, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net !

Elle saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée et cria le nom de sa destination.

Arrivée dans son cottage, elle ne perdit pas un instant et se rendit vers le village. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant pour un soir d'été, tout le monde devait être rentré chez soi. Mais un attroupement au loin attira son attention. A la sortie du cimetière.

Minerva s'approcha discrètement. Un terrible pressentiment l'avait saisie et avant même de demander aux badauds, elle savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Et la raison de leur présence ici.

"Dougal est mort mardi. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé car il n'avait aucun problème de santé. Sa femme est morte il y a quelques années, mais lui était encore en forme. Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière et il travaillait dans sa ferme sans problème. Je ne pensais pas assister à son enterrement aujourd'hui." Lui répondit un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais qui semblait bien le connaitre.

Dougal était une personne connue dans le village et il était très apprécié, beaucoup de visages tristes l'entouraient et elle remarqua même quelques hommes à l'air bourru et aux yeux rougis.

Elle ne pouvait supporter cela, et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible ! Elle ne l'avait pas revu, elle avait rendez-vous avec lui et avait décommandé. Elle aurait dû faire en sorte de le revoir ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de revenir chez elle, au moins le temps de s'expliquer ? Maintenant, il était trop tard et elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

Elle était tellement désorientée qu'elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Sans en prendre conscience, elle se retrouva dans ses appartements de Poudlard sans le moindre souvenir de son trajet pour y parvenir. Avait-elle transplané ? Utilisé la Cheminette ? Elle était incapable de le dire et cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Dougal était mort. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Se laissant glisser le long du mur de pierre, elle laissa des sanglots douloureux éclater.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le personnage de Dougal et ses liens avec Minerva ne sont pas des inventions de ma part, mais expliqués sur Pottermore lorsque ce site existait encore. _

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 d'_Un parfum de Xérès_._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier hier donc je suis un peu en retard par rapport à ce que je vous avais promis. Mais ça y est, ce chapitre est corrigé et publié._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent dans un brouillard flou. Les autres occupants du château n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et seule Sibylle Trelawney possédait quelques indices. Cependant, elle eut le bon sens de garder le silence sur ce qu'il s'était passé au Lac et ne posa pas d'autres questions sur Dougal. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient revues, l'ambiance avait été étrange, chacune cherchant comment réagir. Au final, un statut quo tacite s'établit et personne n'évoqua cet incident.

Cette nouvelle inattendue avait fait totalement oublier à Minerva qu'elle attendait le professeur Dumbledore. Ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva vers la mi-août, fut-elle assez surprise.

"Monsieur le Directeur. Je commençais à croire que vous aviez oublié votre promesse.

\- Je suis navré ma chère, mais de nombreux choses ont eues lieu et m'ont empêché de prendre des décisions.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Beaucoup d'évènements et de bouleversements. Je vous avoue que je ne serais pas contre un peu de repos et un bon thé. Accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ? Nous devons discuter de choses importantes."

Le regard habituellement si pétillant et serein du directeur avait laissé place à une fatigue bien visible. Un pli soucieux barrait son front et son âge se voyait dramatiquement sur son visage.

"Ces tritons au gingembre sont vraiment un délice, ma chère." Commença le directeur en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

"Merci. Maintenant, arrêtez de me faire languir, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous donner toutes les explications que vous désirez, il vous faudra me faire confiance et vous fier à mon intuition.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant de la prophétie. Au moins une partie. Il pense que les Potter sont les personnes désignées par celle-ci.

\- Et c'est le cas ? Demanda Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je l'ignore. Leur fils pourrait correspondre à la description, mais le fils Longdubat aussi.

\- Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense-t-il que ce sont les Potter qui sont concernés, alors ?

\- Cela, ma chère, fait partie des réponses que je ne peux pas vous apporter. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, ils sont en sécurité et il ne leur arrivera rien. Ni à eux, ni à leur fils.

\- Bon, c'est déjà cela. Ce sont de jeunes gens charmants, cela me ferait de la peine qu'il leur arrive malheur.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison." Acquiesça-t-il en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. "Minerva, je suis aussi porteur d'une nouvelle qui risque d'être douloureuse pour vous.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Dougal McGregor. Une attaque anti-moldus a eu lieu la semaine dernière et... il a tenté de s'interposer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Mangemorts ont attaqué ce village en particulier, mais il n'a pas pu en réchapper. Je suis désolé.

\- Je... Je le savais déjà. J'ai conservé quelques contacts au village, qui me l'ont appris. Mais j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'un raid." Au dernier moment, elle décida de mentir. Ce n'était pas si important, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle préférait éviter qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé avec les feuilles de saule. "Nous n'étions plus très proches, il avait mené sa vie, moi la mienne...

\- Minerva. Pas de cela avec moi. Si vous souhaitez en parler, je suis votre ami, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Je préfèrerais éviter, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

\- Je vois. Si c'est préférable pour vous... Je dois vous demander une dernière chose avant de partir.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai engagé le jeune Severus Snape pour qu'il devienne l'assistant d'Horace. Il demande à partir en retraite depuis des années, je pense lui donner satisfaction en juin prochain. Pouvez-vous arranger cela ?

\- Snape ? Mais enfin, vous avez perdu la raison, par Merlin !

\- Non, Minerva, tranquillisez-vous. Je ne peux pas non plus vous en expliquer la raison, mais il sera parfaitement à sa place ici.

\- Il est sûrement devenu mangemort, il sera un espion de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est certain ! Et c'est lui qui a entendu la prophétie. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre Miss Trelawney sous le même toit que lui, c'est de la folie." Elle s'était levée d'un bond. Il était hors de question que ce mangemort mette un orteil à Poudlard !

"Calmez-vous ma chère. Faites-moi confiance, il est toujours préférable de savoir où se trouvent les espions afin de contrôler les informations qu'ils transmettront.

\- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, Albus.

\- Je le sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je préfère prendre un risque mesuré que d'avancer sans savoir où je vais.

\- Vous êtes le directeur et je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre décision. Sachez cependant que je ne la cautionne pas et que je ne ferai rien pour aider ce garçon. A mes yeux, c'est un mangemort, rien de plus.

\- Minerva..." Il soupira et en voyant le visage sévère de la directrice adjointe, il abandonna "Soit, je ne vous demande pas de l'accueillir avec les honneurs, mais faites en sorte que les choses restent civiles. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Bien. J'espère que vous avez terminé professeur, car je n'avalerai pas une couleuvre de plus ce soir.

\- Non ma chère. Je ne pensais pas que les choses se passeraient ainsi quand je vous ai proposé ce poste de directrice adjointe au début de l'été. Habituellement, c'est plus calme que cela.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de rester. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait qu'une partie de la Prophétie, nous allons devoir garder Miss Trelawney en lieu sûr. Elle sait qu'elle est la proie d'un danger lié à son don, mais elle en ignore toute la teneur.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop Albus. Vous allez trop loin."

Elle se leva d'un bond et quitta le bureau à grandes enjambées. Elle était furieuse, mais la voix paisible d'Albus continuait à tourner dans sa tête. Bien sûr, il avait raison et elle devait rester jusqu'à la rentrée, mais cette impression d'être manipulée constamment la mettait hors d'elle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée au bureau des Aurors si c'était pour obéir à des ordres aveuglément et devoir aller là où on lui disait d'aller sans explication ? Elle marchait d'un pas rageur, sortant sa baguette, elle se changea en sa forme Animagus et commença à courir. Dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers. Sans but précis mais dans le seul espoir de dissiper ce trop-plein de colère qui l'étouffait. S'éloigner plutôt que de faire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Mais Merlin que c'était difficile !

Parvenue tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, elle reprit sa forme humaine et le vent tiède de cette soirée d'été lui caressa le visage. Elle était bien ici, et la cohabitation avec Sibylle ne se passait pas mal. Elle faisait les mêmes choses qu'elle auraient fait chez elle et elle n'avait pas de contrainte d'aucune sorte. Vraiment, cela ne changeait rien. Hormis cette tenace impression d'être manipulée.

Lorsque quelques jours plus tard, elle finit par se résoudre à annoncer la nouvelle de l'arrivée prochaine de Snape à Sybille Trelawney, celle-ci l'étonna par son absence de réaction. Alors que Minerva s'attendait à ce qu'elle se montre surprise ou effrayée, celle-ci ne montra qu'une simple résignation.

"Cela nous vous inquiète pas ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement face à l'étrange comportement de sa collègue.

"Protester serait inutile. Si le professeur Dumbledore a jugé opportun de le faire venir, qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? Je ferai en sorte d'éviter de croiser la route de monsieur Snape et de ne pas me mettre inutilement en danger, mais que puis-je faire de plus ?

\- Je… Je comprends. Vous avez raison de le prendre de cette manière mais je dois admettre que vous me surprenez.

\- Nous ne pouvons guère nous mettre en travers de la route de notre destin, mais nous devons lui faire face avec courage."

Finalement, Severus Snape arriva à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée. Il n'avait quitté l'école que depuis deux ans, mais il avait tellement changé que Minerva faillit ne pas le reconnaitre. Il avait encore maigri, si cela était possible, ses os semblaient prêts à percer la peau de son visage et quelque chose semblait s'être éteint dans son regard. Il ressemblait à une bête traquée, blessée et qui semblait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau. Une aura malsaine l'entourait, mettant Minerva particulièrement mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de mettre un tel individu face à des enfants sans défense. Il respirait la magie noire et le malheur. Albus avait véritablement perdu la tête !

Fort heureusement, sa mission consistait seulement à le guider jusqu'au bureau d'Horace Slughorn en lui communiquant les informations élémentaires. Ce serait ensuite à Horace de lui expliquer de façon plus approfondie le fonctionnement du château. Elle trouvait cette tradition légèrement ridicule, surtout pour un jeune homme qui avait quitté ces murs si peu d'années auparavant, mais le protocole était ainsi fait et un nouveau professeur devait être accueilli dans les règles, Albus y tenait.

Doucement, une effervescence certaine s'empara du château. Les professeurs arrivaient les uns après les autres. Pour certains, avec le visage bronzé, d'autres avec un air plus fatigué selon leurs activités respectives, mais tous heureux de revenir au château. Ici, ils étaient sûrs d'être en sécurité et même s'ils continuaient à s'inquiéter pour leurs proches, leur vie était sauve pour les dix prochains mois.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, Sybille Trelawney s'était enfermée dans la tour qui lui était réservée et n'apparaissait plus que très ponctuellement dans les autres parties du château. Elle se faisait livrer ses repas par les elfes pour ne plus avoir à apparaitre dans la grande Salle et avait déménagé la salle de classe dans une salle vide bien plus proche de ses appartements. Au début, Minerva s'était inquiétée de cet isolement forcé mais elle avait rapidement compris que la solitude ne dérangeait nullement la devineresse et les quelques visites que Minerva lui suffisaient amplement pour remplir ses besoins de relations sociales. Elle semblait passer le reste de son temps exercer ses talents, en transe, l'esprit totalement absent.

Mais ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques semaines plus tôt avec les feuilles de saule, avait ébranlé Minerva. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à la divination, mais la coïncidence était tout de même trop incroyable pour qu'elle ne la balaie d'un simple revers de main. Elle voulait à tout prix comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et converser avec Sybille l'aiderait peut être.

Un mois après la rentrée, alors que les élèves étaient tous dans le parc à profiter des derniers jours de l'été, Minerva se rendit dans la tour de Divination sans s'annoncer. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit la laissa interdite. Sybille se tenait au milieu de sa salle de classe, l'air hagard. Elle était échevelée, ses lunettes de travers et ses châles pendaient lamentablement à ses bras comme s'ils tentaient vainement de s'y raccrocher. Autour d'elle, une scène de dévastation complète. Les poufs étaient renversés, des boules de cristal gisaient au sol, et une entêtante odeur d'encens se faisait sentir, bien plus forte que d'habitude.

"Mais… Sybille, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Peeves est venu ? Il a normalement l'interdiction de venir dans les salles de classe. Si je l'attrape…"

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Enfin… Je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, je…"

Dans un soupir qui aurait pu paraitre théâtral, elle s'effondra au sol. Minerva se précipita vers elle en tentant de la réveiller. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et commençait à paniquer. Rapidement, sa formation d'auror reprit le dessus et elle retrouva ces gestes qu'elle avait cru oubliés. Elle sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de diagnostic. Manifestement, elle n'avait rien subit de magique, seulement une faiblesse générale qui avait dû être la cause de sa chute. Alors que Minerva commençait à convoquer son patronus pour envoyer un message au Directeur, elle vit que sa collègue commençait à rouvrir les yeux. Ses lunettes lui donnaient l'air d'une libellule perpétuellement surprise, mais Minerva n'y prit pas garde. Sybille était revenue à elle et commençait déjà à bouger pour s'assoir dans une position un peu plus digne. Minerva annula le patronus et se tourna vers Sybille, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? Je peux vous emmener voir Poppy si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, ça ira. Ce n'est rien de grave, seulement un étourdissement."

Minerva jeta un regard autour d'elle et en désignant le capharnaüm, se permit d'insister :

"Et ceci est aussi le résultat d'un étourdissement ? Que se passe-t-il Sybille, je sens bien que vous me cachez quelque chose. Est-ce la présence de Monsieur Snape qui vous pose problème ?

\- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis son arrivée et.. Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- J'ai fait une erreur de débutante, c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai voulu forcer des visions et j'en ai payé le prix. Le troisième œil n'aime pas être forcé, les visions doivent venir naturellement, c'est à cela qu'on reconnait un véritable devin.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Les boules de cristal, l'encens, les feuilles de saule par exemple sont des moyens pour faciliter les visions mais il faut malgré tout avoir le Don. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rapprocher cela de la magie avec une baguette. Celle-ci ne serait qu'un vulgaire bâton entre les mains d'un moldu, elle ne sert qu'à canaliser l'énergie magique du sorcier. Pour la divination, c'est exactement la même chose, sans le Don, toutes ces techniques sont inutiles.

\- Mais vous, vous avez ce Don, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Minerva, mettant volontairement son scepticisme de côté devant la détresse manifeste de sa collègue.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais…

\- N'ayez pas peur de me parler, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider.

\- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, voilà où est le problème. La véritable devineresse est Cassandre, pas moi. Je connais les techniques car ma famille les utilise fréquemment, mais mon troisième œil n'est pas aussi puissant que ce que vous imaginez. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore l'apprendra, il sera déçu et me chassera, j'en suis certaine.

\- Non, je le connais, il ne fera pas une chose pareille. Tranquillisez-vous.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Pourquoi garderait-il une professeur de Divination qui n'a jamais fait la moindre prédiction importante ? Même vous, vous en êtes capable. Je suis une imposture et il ne m'a embauchée que grâce à mon nom !"

Des larmes commencèrent à perler alors qu'elle parlait. La devineresse était si bouleversée qu'elle ne songeait même pas à les essuyer. Minerva la fixa d'un air interdit, comprenant enfin toute l'étendue de son désarroi. Malheureusement, Sybille se méprit en la voyant :

"Vous voyez, même vous , vous êtes choquée. Alors imaginez le Directeur. Mais c'est peut être une bonne chose finalement que mon imposture soit découverte. Allez tout lui dire, moi, je n'en ai pas la force. En attendant, je vais aller préparer mes affaires."

La tristesse dans sa voix émut Minerva plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Voyant que la professeur de Divination se dirigeait vers ses appartements, la tête basse, elle l'interpella une dernière fois.

"Attendez Sybille. Je vais aller parler au professeur Dumbledore, nous verrons sa décision en temps voulu. Il est inutile pour le moment de faire vos bagages, je pense que ranger cette salle de classe sera beaucoup plus utile."

Sans perdre plus de temps, Minerva quitta la salle de Divination pour se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. En chemin, elle réalisa qu'il serait sûrement absent, comme la plupart du temps, mais arrivée devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée, celle-ci s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage sans opposer de résistance.

"Ah, Minerva ! Quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

\- Albus, il faut que nous parlions. Je viens de voir Sybille, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas bien.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je sais que vous ne croyez pas à la divination mais je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord. Sybille est peut-être un peu originale, mais de là à dire…

\- Non, je ne parle pas de cela. Je viens de la voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de prédiction intéressante.

\- Ah, c'est pour cela ? Je crois que l'explication est en fait assez simple. Elle ne se souvient pas de ses prédictions, comme la plupart des oracles d'ailleurs.

\- Pas même de celle concernant Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il est d'ailleurs préférable pour sa propre sécurité qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de celle-ci en particulier. Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Mais elle pense qu'elle est une imposture, Albus ! Que le jour où vous découvrirez qu'elle n'a pas de don, que vous la mettrez à la porte.

\- Elle se trompe, bien sûr. Elle a un Don indéniable, croyez-moi."

Face à la légèreté du Directeur, Minerva se sentit prête à exploser.

"Albus ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'angoisse dans laquelle vit cette femme ? Je viens de la retrouver à moitié asphyxiée à cause de son encens car elle voulait à tout prix avoir une vision. Elle ne veut pas vous décevoir et se met en danger pour cela.

\- C'est vrai ? Je l'ignorais." Le Directeur eut l'air sincèrement surpris et légèrement honteux. Minerva profita alors de son avantage.

"Je pense que vous devez aller la voir et la rassurer.

\- Je ne peux pas lui parler de la prophétie, ce serait trop dangereux pour elle.

\- Alors trouvez autre chose car elle ne va pas bien, c'est certain. Si je n'étais pas venue aujourd'hui, Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais réfléchir à cela.

\- Vous devriez aller la voir au plus vite. Elle est sûrement déjà en train de préparer ses bagages."

A ces mots, Dumbledore s'excusa et quitta son bureau, rapidement suivi par Minerva. Cependant, celle-ci se rendit dans son propre bureau, ne voulant pas assister à cette discussion qui ne la concernait plus.

Finalement, Sybille resta au château, Dumbledore avait manifestement trouvé les bons mots pour la rassurer.

Suite à cet incident, la vie à Poudlard se montra plus sereine. Chacun trouvait progressivement sa place dans cette grande organisation et à l'effervescence de la rentrée succéda la routine du quotidien. Routine qui fit irrémédiablement brisée en cette soirée d'Halloween 1981, qui resterait gravée dans toutes les mémoires.

* * *

_Et oui, je pense que vous avez tous deviné de quel événement il s'agit :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A bientôt pour la suite, le **29 novembre**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tous !_

_Voici la suite d'Un parfum de Xeres, après le cliffhanger de la dernière fois. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La journée s'était déroulée dans un calme relatif. Les élèves avaient eu l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour la journée et Minerva n'avait eu qu'à surveiller les plus jeunes. Les élèves de première et deuxième année devaient rester au château, mais les derniers beaux jours de l'automne leur avait permis de sortir dans le parc. Elle était satisfaite, aucun écho d'incident ne lui était parvenu du village même si elle restait toujours sur ses gardes. Un incident était toujours possible tant que tous les enfants n'étaient pas revenus en sécurité.

Elle avait longuement débattu avec le Directeur avant d'autoriser cette sortie. L'Ordre et le Ministère rapportaient un regain d'activité chez les Mangemorts, ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Quelque chose se préparait, c'était certain, mais fallait-il priver les élèves de la traditionnelle sortie d'Halloween au village ? Elle avait finalement accepté avec réticence et il semblait que le Directeur ait eu raison de prendre ce risque.

Au dehors, le soleil était déjà couché et l'heure du festin approchait. Elle se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle afin de vérifier que tous les préparatifs étaient terminés avant que les premiers élèves n'entrent. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était presqu'autant pour profiter de ce calme et de la beauté des décorations que pour vérifier le travail que les elfes avaient certainement déjà fait à la perfection.

Elle commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque le Directeur ne fit pas son apparition dans la Grande Salle malgré l'heure tardive. Lui qui était habituellement si ponctuel ne se montrait pas, de même que monsieur Snape. En tant que directrice adjointe, c'était à elle que revenait la responsabilité de s'occuper de l'école en l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore et elle déclara donc le banquet ouvert. Si elle entendit quelques rumeurs surprises de la part des élèves et de certains professeurs face à cette entorse aux traditions, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il y avait sûrement une excellente raison à cette double absence et Albus lui expliquerait tout en temps utiles.

Déjà, le professeur Flitwick commençait à lui parler pour lui faire un compte rendu de l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard qu'il avait été chargé de superviser. Rien de notable n'était à déclarer, aucun incident n'impliquant des Mangemorts mais seulement quelques disputes entre élèves de maisons rivales. Les coupables avaient été punis et avaient promis de ne pas recommencer. Personne n'était dupe, mais que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Minerva n'écoutait que d'une oreille, tout en surveillant les quatre immenses tables qui lui faisaient face et en réfléchissant à l'absence du Directeur. Elle avait l'impression que ce festin n'en finissait pas lorsque soudain, un phénix argenté apparut juste devant elle, faisant sursauter la moitié de la table. La voix du Directeur s'éleva alors :

"Minerva, pouvez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Vous aussi Filius. Le plus vite sera le mieux."

Le ton pressant qu'il avait acheva de les convaincre de ne pas attendre un instant de plus. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et quittèrent précipitamment la salle, tandis qu'un hochement de tête de Pomona Chourave et d'Horace Slughorn leur indiquait qu'ils prenaient le relai de surveillance.

Un instant, Minerva hésita à se changer en chat pour rejoindre les étages plus rapidement, mais Filius n'aurait pas pu suivre le rythme. Ils empruntèrent donc tous les raccourcis qu'ils connaissaient pour rejoindre le troisième étage en un temps record. Déjà, la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau était écartée, leur laissant le passage. Derrière son bureau, le Directeur écrivait fébrilement une courte missive qu'il confia à Fumseck. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas l'arrivée des deux professeurs. Les rouages de son esprit fonctionnaient à plein régime et ses mouvements rapides, surprenant chez un homme de cet âge, ressemblaient à une chorégraphie précisément répétée.

"Ah ! Minerva et Filius, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu arriver si rapidement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous sembliez inquiet.

\- Lord Voldemort est tombé. Il a disparu et la guerre est terminée."

Minerva ne parvint pas à réagir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était sûrement une erreur ! La guerre ne pouvait pas avoir pris fin ainsi, aussi brusquement, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur ! Au contraire, l'avancée du mage noir semblait inéluctable. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était dit que la résistance d'Albus était vouée à l'échec et qu'une victoire était impossible. Alors… Comment était-ce possible ? La voix flûtée du professeur de sortilèges brisa le silence stupéfait qui s'était installé :

"Albus, c'est merveilleux. Nous nous sommes battus pour la bonne cause et elle a enfin pris le dessus. Dites-nous en plus, que s'est-il passé ?

"Il avait décidé de mener une opération d'envergure ce soir, mais celle-ci a tourné à son désavantage. Il a semble-t-il été touché par un sort. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment.

\- Où était-ce ? Qui était présent ?

\- A Godric's Hollow. Malheureusement, vous devez savoir que… James et Lily Potter ont été attaqués et qu'ils n'ont pas survécu non plus. Seul leur fils s'en est sorti.

\- Comme… Comme la prophétie l'annonçait ?" Intervint Minerva pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

"En effet, ma chère. Même pour vous, la coïncidence est trop étonnante, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en sais malheureusement pas beaucoup plus. Je vais devoir vous laisser l'annoncer aux élèves car je dois me rendre au ministère ainsi qu'à divers autres endroits pour organiser les choses.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Minerva au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. Cette chute explique-t-elle la disparition de Monsieur Snape ? Il ne s'est pas montré au festin et tout le monde sait…

\- Il est au château et se repose dans ses appartements. Ils ne va pas pouvoir en sortir avant plusieurs jours, mais il m'a prouvé ce soir qu'il avait définitivement renoncé à ses anciennes idées." Répondit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la protestation. Minerva insista néanmoins.

"N'est-ce pas un peu tard ? Le jour de la chute de son ancien maitre, voilà qui est finement joué.

\- Ne dites pas cela, Minerva. Je lui fais confiance et je vais vous demander de faire de même. Je ne peux pas vous en expliquer la raison, mais sachez que c'est lui qui m'a prévenu de ce qu'il se passait à Godric's Hollow ce soir. Sans lui, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver au jeune Potter."

Le regard bleu perçant acheva de faire fléchir sa volonté et elle acquiesça, bien qu'à contrecœur.

"Bien Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, mais votre assurance me suffira.

\- A la bonne heure. Merci Minerva. Maintenant, je suis navré, mais je dois vraiment y aller."

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, laissant Minerva et Filius, seuls et totalement stupéfaits. Lentement, tentant de se remettre de leurs émotions, ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle en silence.

Un vacarme assourdissant s'éleva à l'annonce de la prodigieuse nouvelle, atteignant même certainement le plafond magique. Des cris de joie s'élevaient de toutes les tables, certains élèves fondirent en larmes de soulagement, en particulier parmi les plus âgés. A la table des professeurs, plusieurs enseignants s'étaient levés et s'étreignaient en se félicitant. Avec un brin de mauvaise foi, Minerva tourna le regard vers la table des Serpentard et à sa grande surprise, la plupart des élèves semblaient eux-aussi soulagés. Elle avait beau savoir que tous les verts et argents n'étaient pas des Mangemorts en puissance, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir certains à-prioris.

Bien que certains de ses collègues lui demandent des précisions, elle se contenta de ne leur donner qu'un minimum d'informations. Elle ignorait ce que le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitait rendre public et préférait éviter d'ébruiter des informations confidentielles, et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment d'euphorie collective. Elle ne parla à personne de la mort de James et de Lily. Ils avaient été élèves à Poudlard peu de temps auparavant et nombreux étaient ceux qui les avait connus. Il serait temps, plus tard, de leur annoncer cette triste nouvelle. Ainsi, la soirée se termina dans la joie, bien plus tard que ce qui était habituellement prévu pour les banquets organisés par l'école. La seule qui ne profita pas de cette soirée festive fut Poppy Pomfresh, trop occupée à soigner les élèves et leurs indigestions de bonbons.

Lorsqu'enfin, l'infirmière eut l'occasion de s'asseoir quelques minutes dans son office pour se reposer et boire une bonne tasse de thé, elle entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas dans l'infirmerie. Bondissant hors de son antre, pour identifier l'intrus ou prévenir toute tentative d'évasion de la part d'un de ses patients, elle tomba nez à nez face au Directeur en personne. Il semblait particulièrement préoccupé et tenait dans ses bras un paquet de linge.

"Albus ? Que faites-vous ici ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ma chère. J'ai de nombreuses choses à régler, mais rien d'insurmontable. Le plus difficile est derrière nous maintenant, merci Merlin." En voyant le coup d'œil curieux que l'infirmière jetait au paquet, Albus eut l'un de ses fameux sourires énigmatique. "Nous devrions aller dans votre office pour discuter de choses confidentielles.

"Bien, je vais mettre un sort de silence si vous le souhaitez."

Une fois cela fait, le Directeur pencha le paquet vers l'infirmière et écarta un pan de la couverture. Un petit garçon dormait paisiblement, une plaie sanglante sur le front.

"Vous voyez, ma chère, le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est un bébé ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Pour le moment, je l'ignore. Cela fait partie des choses que je dois éclaircir. Il s'agit du fils Potter, Harry.

\- Où sont ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Malheureusement, James et Lily sont morts. Ils ont été victimes d'une attaque de Voldemort ce soir, et ils n'en ont pas réchappé. Seul leur fils est toujours là mais il ne peut pas témoigner, comme vous pouvez aisément l'imaginer. Quant à savoir s'il va bien, je l'ignore aussi. Je lui ai jeté quelques sorts de diagnostic et hormis cette plaie, il semble aller bien. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous déranger ce soir, j'aimerais que vous lui fassiez des examens plus approfondis. Vous savez que les sorts de soin ne sont pas ma spécialité.

\- Bien sûr, je vais l'examiner au plus vite. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ? Ils ont des équipements plus spécialisés et…

\- Parce que je vous fais confiance. Je sais que rien ne sortira de cette infirmerie, quelques soit son état.

\- Merci." Répondit-elle, la pénombre ambiante dissimulant son léger rougissement. "Et après ? Que va-t-il devenir si ses parents sont… morts ?

\- Je ne le sais pas non plus. Je vais devoir régler cela en priorité. S'il n'a rien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter qu'il ne reste ici trop longtemps, j'aimerais le garder éloigné de l'agitation dont il va être la cible le plus longtemps possible.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Je vais le garder en observation pour la journée, et si rien d'inquiétant ne survient, vous pourrez venir le chercher dans la soirée.

\- A la bonne heure, vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vais maintenant vous laisser l'examiner. Prévenez-moi au moindre problème.

\- Comptez sur moi, Albus."

Visiblement pressé, le Directeur lui lança un dernier sourire et utilisa la cheminée de l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans son bureau, chaque seconde étant particulièrement précieuse.

Le lendemain matin, la Directrice adjointe fut réveillée à l'aube par le phénix de Dumbledore. Il tapait rageusement du bec sur le carreau de sa fenêtre et pour la première fois de sa vie, Minerva eut l'impression de voir une lueur de reproche dans le regard de l'oiseau. Avait-elle mis tant de temps à venir lui ouvrir ? Lorsqu'elle saisit le courrier, ou plutôt la courte note, le volatile reprit son envol et quitta la pièce en quelques battements d'ailes, ne semblant pas attendre de réponse.

_Chère Minerva,_

_Je vais devoir rester hors du château pour la journée, je laisse les élèves à vos bons soins. La nouvelle de la fin de la guerre ne va pas tarder à s'ébruiter et je souhaite organiser au maximum les choses avant que la frénésie collective ne l'emporte._

_Le jeune Harry Potter est au Poudlard en ce moment même, j'ai décidé de le confier à sa tante dont j'ai retrouvé l'adresse dans un vieux dossier. Je veux faire en sorte qu'il soit élevé dans une relative normalité. _

_Si vous avez besoin de me contacter, Fumseck saura toujours me trouver._

_Albus._

En lisant ces lignes, Minerva n'en crut pas ses yeux. Harry Potter était entre les murs du château ? Comment le Directeur avait-il fait cela ? Réalisant soudain qu'elle perdait son temps à se poser des questions dont elle n'aurait jamais la réponse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil moldu. Il était déjà six heures, trop tôt pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, elle se demanda où le Sauveur du monde sorcier allait grandir. Ni une ni deux, elle prit une robe qu'elle passa rapidement, sa baguette et sortit de chez elle, après avoir prévenu le tableau qui gardait ses appartements de son projet. C'était une précaution élémentaire apprise à l'école des Aurors : ne jamais partir quelque part seule, sans prévenir quelqu'un. Elle avait gardé cette habitude, au grand amusement de Dumbledore.

Peut-être que l'adresse de la sœur de Lily serait dans le bureau directorial. Albus lui faisait une confiance aveugle et lui autorisait l'accès à son bureau, même en son absence de l'école. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Minerva pour retrouver le morceau de parchemin griffonné :

_Mrs Pétunia Vernon (née Evans),_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Wiggin, Surrey._

Le Directeur était le seul à pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, se souvint soudain Minerva. Elle devait se rendre au point de transplanage, situé à l'extérieur du bâtiment, un peu plus loin dans le parc. Se demandant si cela valait vraiment le coût d'y aller, et surtout si elle pouvait laisser l'école sans surveillance, elle ne vit pas Sybille Trelawney qui arrivait droit sur elle, visiblement bouleversée :

"Oh Minerva ! Je suis contente de vous voir. Est-ce que le Directeur est ici ? C'est une urgence !

\- Je suis désolée, il s'est absenté. Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider ?

\- Non, c'est une tragédie ! Quelque chose va arriver, je le sens ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se prépare.

\- Que dites-vous ? Il a disparu ! Il est déjà en train de revenir ?"

Devant l'air totalement perdu de Sybille, Minerva comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Il a disparu hier, tué lors d'une attaque contre James et…. Peu importe, vous ne les connaissez pas.

-Que dites-vous ? Il a accompli la prophétie ? Et leur fils, que fait-il ?

\- Ma foi, je l'ignore, mais… Je pensais que vous ignoriez le contenu de la prophétie.

\- Lorsque le Directeur est venu me voir, après cet… incident, il m'a dit que j'avais déjà fait des prédictions et qu'elles s'étaient réalisées. Et que c'est à cause de l'une d'elles qu'il m'a gardé ici, à l'abri du danger.

\- Je vois. Vous étiez absente lors de l'annonce officielle, hier soir, mais oui, il a été définitivement vaincu. Harry Potter a survécu, la guerre est finie.

\- Et ses parents ?

\- Ils ont été tués avant.

\- Oh, par Circé ! C'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas fait cette stupide prédiction, il ne les aurait pas attaqués. Si j'avais été plus prudente…

\- Non, c'est faux, et vous le savez. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, il les aurait certainement attaqués malgré tout. Ils étaient des membres affichés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je… Je les ai désignés comme cible. A cause de moi, il devait les tuer, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement."

Minerva ne sut que dire, face à la détresse manifeste de sa collègue. Lentement, elle la guida jusqu'à ses appartements, dans la tour de Divination, en lui recommandant de se reposer. Elle lui prépara un thé bien sucré pour la remettre sur pied, mais elle voyait l'heure tourner et la possibilité de se rendre à Privet Drive s'amenuiser. Finalement, elle parvint à quitter la pièce avec une Sybille partiellement réconfortée. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment.

Pressant le pas pour redescendre tous les escaliers du château, elle ouvrit l'immense porte en bois sculptée en faisant entrer une violente bourrasque du vent glacé de novembre. Elle réprima un frisson et s'aventura à l'extérieur.

Finalement, au lieu des quelques minutes qu'elle avait envisagé de passer devant cette maison, elle y resta toute la journée, ne se relevant qu'à l'arrivée du Directeur, puis d'Hagrid. Elle était légèrement engourdie, mais ce qu'elle avait vu avait été si instructif qu'elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Dans cette maison, il était évident qu'aucun enfant ne pourrait être heureux. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne pouvait pas rester là, c'était de la folie et elle devait tout faire pour empêcher Albus Dumbledore de réaliser ses plans !

* * *

_Dans le canon, cette période est très souvent évoquée, mais rarement dans le détail. J'ai donc tenté de combler les trous qu'il y avait avec mon imagination. J'espère que cette interprétation vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite d'Un parfum de Xérès après ces fêtes de fin d'années ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Malgré tous ses avertissements, Albus s'était montré inflexible et avait déposé le bébé devant la maison de ces moldus. Minerva en avait été outrée, mais il s'agissait tout de même de l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'histoire et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de le contredire frontalement. Et puis, les jours qui avaient suivis n'avaient été qu'un tourbillon d'évènements et de retournements de situation qui lui avait fait perdre le fil de l'histoire. Le choc de l'assassinat de Peter Pettigrow par Sirius Black, son emprisonnement et les arrestations massives d'anciens mangemorts, chaque jour apportait son lot de nouvelles incroyables. Lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé pour les Longdubat, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle avait travaillé avec eux lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour le Bureau des Aurors. C'était un couple charmant qui gagnait réellement à être connu, et apprendre qu'ils allaient sûrement terminer leurs vies à Sainte Mangouste était un sort pire que la mort à ses yeux.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa charge de travail n'allait pas tarder à augmenter brutalement. Le Directeur l'avait avertie la veille qu'il allait devoir s'absenter régulièrement à cause des procès qui allaient débuter contre les anciens Mangemorts et qu'elle serait à nouveau la seule responsable de l'école. En entendant cela, au petit déjeuner, elle avait simplement hoché la tête. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été nommée en premier lieu et la fin de la guerre ne signifiait pas que cette tâche s'achevait.

Elle avait profité de cette discussion pour demander au Directeur de lui accorder son samedi après-midi. Elle souhaitait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour revoir son ancien chef de service. Elphinstone Urquhart lui avait envoyé un hibou quelques jours plus tôt pour lui demander de le rejoindre au village. Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui et avait maintenu une correspondance avec lui après son départ du Ministère. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait fait part de son intérêt à son égard, mais l'idée d'avoir une histoire avec celui qui était son patron ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il s'était finalement rendu à ses arguments et ils avaient ensuite conservé une relation professionnelle et amicale.

Heureuse à l'idée de le revoir, elle comptait les heures avant le début du week-end. Même les idioties des élèves ne parvinrent pas à entamer sa bonne humeur. Elle se sentait comme une enfant qui attend avec impatience le début des vacances et qui ne parvient plus à contenir son impatience. Elle intercepta un regard amusé d'Albus mais celui-ci eut la bonne idée de détourner les yeux.

Lorsqu'enfin, l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, elle s'emmitoufla dans une lourde cape en tartan et sortit dans le parc. Il avait commencé à neiger quelques jours auparavant et un froid vif lui fit rougir le bout du nez. Elle marcha avec précaution, rien n'aurait été plus ridicule que de s'étaler comme une crêpe au pied du château, sous le regard sûrement très amusé de ses élèves. Le vent faisait voleter les légers flocons qui continuaient à tomber de temps en temps. Elle arriva quelques minutes avant l'heure qui avait été fixée à l'auberge des Trois Balais. Contrairement aux autres fois où elle s'y était rendue, celle-ci était pratiquement déserte. Les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas l'autorisation de s'y rendre en dehors des dates établies et il était encore tôt pour que des habitués ne s'y rendent. Elle demanda à Mrs Rosmerta, comme à son habitude, un jus d'œillet puis en attendant que sa commande arrive, elle s'installa à une table libre.

Un courant d'air froid traversa la salle au moment où elle commença enfin à se réchauffer, et elle tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. A sa grande joie, c'était bien Elphinstone qui venait d'entrer. Elle le vit la chercher des yeux quelques secondes avant de la trouver. Elle le salua au moment où Mrs Rosmerta arrivait avec sa commande. En voyant ce qu'elle avait pris, Elphinstone eut un petit rire :

"Je vois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

\- C'est vrai. Mais peut être qu'un jour, je prendrai autre chose, juste pour te faire mentir.

\- J'aimerais bien voir cela. Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Comment vas-tu ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis une éternité.

\- Depuis que j'ai quitté Londres et que je suis revenue en Ecosse. A vrai dire, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en étant ici.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu allais regretter la vie trépidante des aurors. Répondit-il d'un air surpris.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Mais la première fois que je me suis retrouvée face à des élèves, quelque chose s'est passée et… J'adore cela. Les aider à progresser, voir leur visage émerveillé lorsqu'ils réussissent là où ils échouaient auparavant, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant. Avant, je ne côtoyais que les criminels et les délinquants, je commençais à désespérer de la nature humaine, mais aujourd'hui, je vois la prochaine génération et… J'ai plutôt confiance.

\- A voir ton enthousiasme, tu as véritablement trouvé ta voie, ça fait plaisir à voir. Mais pourquoi pas en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu aurais été un choix logique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Albus souhaitait trouver aussi un professeur de Métamorphose et j'avais étudié avec lui, il me connaissait bien.

\- Et puis, il y a la malédiction associée à ce poste.

\- Elphinstone ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- Si tu le dis… Mais les faits sont là, ce professeur change tous les ans et Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que tu prennes ce poste.

\- C'est une série de coïncidences, rien de plus." Devant l'air peu convaincu de son ami, elle préféra changer de sujet. "Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?

\- Et bien, j'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je suis bien plus âgé que toi, tu le sais, et il vient un temps où on n'a plus l'énergie pour se battre comme avant. Je préfère partir et laisser la place à de plus jeunes que moi.

\- Mais les procès des Mangemorts vont commencer, il reste tant de choses à faire, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

\- Si je le peux, et je vais le faire. Je vais témoigner lors des audiences, naturellement, mais je vois bien qu'au ministère, les choses changent. Chacun tente de tirer son épingle du jeu et je ne suis pas assez retors pour tenir face à eux. Je préfère partir de mon plein gré que par la petite porte.

\- Je comprends, mais… Le ministère perdra beaucoup avec ton départ. Le bureau des aurors ne fonctionne que grâce à toi. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il va advenir de cette équipe une fois que tu seras parti, Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Nous avons subi beaucoup de pertes, tu le sais, et de nouveaux arrivants vont lui donner un nouveau souffle. Un nouveau cycle commence et je serai de trop.

\- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? Ce travail, c'est toute ta vie.

\- Et bien, cela dépend de toi.

\- De moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?" Sous le regard stupéfait de Minerva, Elphinstone se leva et posa un genou à terre, en tentant de masquer une légère grimace de douleur. "Mais enfin, que fais-tu ?

\- Ce que j'attends de pouvoir faire depuis bien longtemps. Non ! Ne m'interrompt pas. Lorsque tu as refusé la première fois que je te l'ai demandé, tes arguments étaient que notre relation hiérarchique ne le permettait pas. Maintenant, tu es à Poudlard et moi bientôt retraité. Rien ne nous empêche de rendre nos dernières années plus douces. Minerva, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Le sang battant à ses oreilles, Minerva était en état de choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il renouvelle sa demande après son premier refus, mais en voyant que son visage commençait à se décomposer, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot.

"Tu me prends au dépourvu, mais… oui. J'en serais ravie et honorée."

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans un endroit si public, elle l'aurait même certainement embrassé. Le visage radieux d'Elphinstone lui confirma qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle savait qu'une innombrable quantité de problèmes allaient se présenter à eux, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Elle était heureuse, et c'était le principal.

Lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Dougal McGregor puis qu'elle avait refusé la demande d'Elphinstone, elle avait compris qu'elle finirait sûrement sa vie seule. Cette idée n'avait finalement pas été si difficile à accepter, car elle lui permettait de se créer une vie indépendante. Tous les choix qu'elle ferait, elle les ferait pour elle seulement, sans avoir à prendre en compte une autre personne ou même des enfants. Mais Elphinstone n'avait pas abandonné l'idée et il avait eu raison. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie dans l'enseignement, c'était peut-être le bon moment pour s'engager sur le plan émotionnel.

Elle avait toujours admiré Elphinstone, son charisme et surtout son intelligence l'avaient immédiatement séduite. S'il y avait un homme capable de la rendre heureuse, c'était lui, sans le moindre doute. Issu d'une famille de sang-purs mais dont le prestige avait disparu des siècles auparavant, il s'était hissé à la tête du Bureau des Aurors à la seule force de son talent et de son travail.

Il était unanimement respecté au Ministère et avait été un rempart fiable contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle savait aussi que les relations entre lui et Albus était tendues à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors que l'un prétendait être le seul à lutter efficacement contre le Mal, l'autre le traitait d'incapable empêchant le bon déroulement des opérations. Une concurrence féroce avait eu lieu pendant toutes les années de la guerre, compromettant de nombreuses opérations. Aux yeux d'Elphinstone, Albus ne recherchait que le pouvoir et compliquait le travail du Ministère, tandis qu'Albus le considérait au mieux comme un homme dépassé par les évènements. Minerva, quant à elle, avait côtoyé les deux et s'était rendu compte du nombre de malentendus qui les opposaient. S'ils s'étaient alliés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait sûrement eu plus de difficultés à s'imposer. Malheureusement, l'un comme l'autre était trop fier pour l'admettre.

La discussion qui suivit fut étrange, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Gênée comme la jeune fille qu'elle n'était plus, Minerva ne parvenait pas à reprendre un fil cohérent de pensées. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas trop s'appesantir sur le sujet, tant cette situation lui semblait surréaliste. Elle venait de se fiancer par surprise, par Circé ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus relancer la conversation sur un sujet banal. Alors des silences de plus en plus pesants s'abattaient entre eux. Finalement, c'est Elphinstone qui les libéra tous les deux en se rendant compte du temps qui avait passé. Minerva devait retourner au château sans tarder. Ils s'embrassèrent alors assez maladroitement, chacun incapable de prendre une véritable décision.

En ressortant du pub, Minerva poussa un long soupir, comme si elle avait oublié de respirer depuis cette demande inattendue et que l'air frais de l'extérieur lui en faisait enfin prendre conscience. Comme à l'allée, le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'emmitoufler pour se protéger, elle s'exposa volontairement à sa morsure piquante. Elle le sentait, elle se sentait enfin vivante, c'était une sensation très étrange de s'être momentanément désolidarisée de son corps et d'avoir eu la sensation qu'elle observait tous les évènements depuis l'extérieur. Ce froid qui ne tarda pas à la faire grelotter l'aidait à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Tout en marchant, elle établissait mentalement une liste de choses à faire et à penser. Elle allait le revoir pour fixer d'éventuels détails logistiques. Où vivait-il déjà ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Puis commencer à organiser le mariage, et puis… Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elles ne parviennent à se raisonner. Un tel évènement impliquait trop de conséquences, elle n'était pas prête pour cela.

Soudain, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle allait devoir prévenir son entourage, et en priorité… Albus Dumbledore. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire, elle en était certaine et même si elle ne le pensait pas capable de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à user de toute sa force de persuasion pour lui faire changer d'avis.

Plus elle y pensait, plus la perspective d'avoir cette discussion avec lui, lui déplaisait. Était-ce la légère pente douce qui menait au château qui faisait battre la chamade à son cœur, ou seulement l'idée de le voir pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle ?

En entrant dans le château, Minerva espérait secrètement pouvoir remontrer discrètement dans ses appartements et prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Malheureusement, le destin étant parfois taquin, elle avait à peine mis un pied dans le château qu'Albus apparaissait en haut du grand escalier de marbre.

"Ah Minerva ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas que votre sortie durerait aussi longtemps, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Rien de grave n'est arrivé, j'espère.

\- Non, Albus, vous n'avez plus de souci à vous faire. Tout s'est très bien passé, je vous assure.

\- C'est parfait, alors.

\- Vous me cherchiez ?

\- Et bien oui. Voulez-vous m'accompagner dans mon bureau ? Je suis certain qu'une bonne tasse de thé vous aidera à vous réchauffer, vous avez l'air frigorifié.

\- Si vous voulez, je suis sûre qu'elle me fera le plus grand bien."

Depuis les quelques mois qu'elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec lui, Minerva avait appris à le connaitre et commençait à pouvoir deviner ses réactions. Les quelques informations qu'il lui communiqua ce jour-là étaient tellement anodines qu'elles auraient largement pu attendre, mais Albus était curieux. Curieux comme une belette et la disparition prolongée de Minerva et son mystérieux rendez-vous l'avaient intrigué bien plus que de raison. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui tirer les vers du nez, plus ou moins discrètement, jusqu'à ce que son adjointe ne finisse par céder.

Elle ne fit pas face à un visage horrifié, ni même surpris. Mais immédiatement, il lui sembla voir les engrenages se mettre à tourner sous son crâne. Il cherchait visiblement à trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème qui se posait. Minerva finit donc par couper court à toute tentative d'ingérence :

"Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Elphinstone et moi sommes fiancés et vous n'y pourrez rien. Il s'agit de ma décision et elle est de nature privée. Vous pouvez me dire quoi faire pour ce qui est d'ordre professionnel, mais ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Je peux vous assurer que ce changement n'impactera en aucune manière mon travail. Je vous demande donc de rester en dehors de tout cela !"

Alors que son agacement montait, son accent écossais se faisait de plus en plus audible. La fermeté de ses propos les surprirent tous les deux, elle n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi véhémente, mais c'était nécessaire, se dit-elle. Sinon, Albus ne comprendrait pas.

"Bien, bien, ma chère. Je ne ferai rien pour vous contrarier. Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères félicitations."

Surprise par cette victoire trop facile, Minerva finit par accepter d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait fomenter ? Mais pour le moment, le principal était assuré. Il était au courant et ne ferait pas d'attaque frontale, c'était l'essentiel. Elle quitta le bureau quelques minutes plus tard pour s'accorder un repos bien mérité dans ses appartements. Elle se sentait étrangement beaucoup plus légère, comme soulagée d'un poids énorme et intangible.

Le lendemain soir, alors que toute l'école était rassemblée pour le diner dans la Grande Salle, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer un petit groupe d'hommes. Ils étaient cinq et avançaient d'un pas déterminé vers la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près, elle étouffa un cri de surprise en reconnaissant le directeur adjoint du bureau des aurors, ainsi que certains de ses anciens collègues. Les deux plus hauts gradés se dirigèrent alors vers Albus Dumbledore tandis que les trois autres allaient vers l'autre extrémité de la table. Le chef de l'équipe prit alors la parole d'une voix forte et martiale :

"Albus Dumbledore, je vous informe officiellement que Severus Snape est en état d'arrestation après avoir été accusé formellement d'avoir fait partie de l'organisation des Mangemorts. Il sera emmené à Azkaban sans délai et sera jugé après instruction de son dossier.

\- Severus Snape ? Il doit y avoir une erreur, je me suis porté personnellement garant de lui, vous pouvez le relâcher.

\- Je suis désolé professeur, mais mes ordres sont formels, je ne dois pas revenir sans lui. Je pense que si vous vous portez garant de lui, cela l'aidera lors de son procès, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il nous échappe. Dans son propre intérêt, je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas faire de résistance.

\- Il a raison Albus, intervint Minerva. Il s'agit sûrement d'une erreur, mais obstruer le déroulement de la justice pourrait être encore plus dommageable."

D'un rapide coup d'œil, le Directeur évalua la situation. Les trois aurors avaient déjà rejoint Severus et se tenaient suffisamment proche de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il avait la tête basse et ses cheveux empêchaient de voir son visage, mais Albus devinait parfaitement ce qu'il devait montrer. Totalement impassible, comme à son habitude, mais la colère flamboyant dans son regard noir. En échange de sa trahison, Albus lui avait promis de le protéger, mais il devait prendre une décision rapidement.

"Bien, je ne vais pas m'opposer à vous ici, mais sachez que je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit innocenté."

A ces mots, Severus releva brutalement la tête, l'air horrifié de l'homme trahi sur son visage donna un coup au cœur du Directeur. Il était coincé, il ne pouvait rien faire et dans le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, il ne pouvait espérer que les choses se passeraient discrètement. Il était le chef de la Lumière, il ne pouvait pas accorder de passe-droit. Du moins, pas publiquement. L'un des aurors tendit la main vers Severus dans un geste sans équivoque que l'homme comprit rapidement. D'un geste tremblant, il approcha sa main droite de son avant-bras-gauche et sortit sa baguette de son holster. Il la tendit à l'auror, qui la fourra sans égard dans sa poche. Ainsi désarmé, Severus n'était plus qu'un homme seul face à la justice vengeresse de cet après-guerre.

Le petit groupe se réunit alors et les six hommes s'éloignèrent de la table. On pouvait entendre distinctement chacun de leur pas. Severus qui était habituellement si fier et intouchable n'était plus que l'adolescent solitaire et en colère qu'il avait connu bien des années plus tôt. Albus réprima une grimace en voyant le jeune homme faire un faux pas et trébucher sur un pan de sa robe.

* * *

_Ce chapitre était très dense en informations, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 d'Un parfum de Xérès. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent de cette fic. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! _

_Et maintenant… Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

A la suite de cette arrestation, l'ambiance au château fut étrange. Snape n'était pas le seul ancien mangemort à avoir été dénoncé et les arrestations s'étaient multipliées à travers tout le pays. Alors que l'annonce de la fin de la guerre avait sonné comme une délivrance, la menace des arrestations faisait planer un climat de suspicion permanent. Il arrivait qu'à l'heure du courrier, des élèves apprennent qu'un membre plus ou moins proche de leur famille avait été arrêté, jetant le discrédit sur tout son entourage.

Minerva faisait son possible pour rester neutre vis-à-vis de ces enfants, qui n'étaient pas responsables des agissements de leurs proches, mais c'était parfois difficile. Elle qui avait combattu pendant des années les Mangemorts se retrouvait maintenant à expliquer à leurs enfants comment se servir de leur baguette. L'ironie de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter.

Comme tout le monde, elle avait entendu les dernières paroles d'Albus avant le départ de Snape et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Bien sûr, elle lui avait demandé des explications, mais il avait réussi à se sortir de cet interrogatoire sans laisser échapper la moindre information. Malgré le crédit qu'elle accordait à son jugement, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette confiance qu'il avait en ce traitre de Snape, alors que celui-ci était indirectement la cause de la mort des Potter. Cependant, Minerva n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser trop de questions car les investigations du Ministère et l'organisation des procès contre les Mangemorts supposés nécessitaient la participation active de Dumbledore qui devait donc fréquemment quitter le château. En son absence, c'était elle qui devait s'occuper de toute l'organisation. Et même lorsqu'il revenait, il ne pouvait aller qu'à l'essentiel, déléguant sans hésiter tout le travail administratif. Minerva n'avait donc plus une minute à elle.

La charge de travail était tellement écrasante que même Elphinstone commençait à protester. Il savait à quoi il s'engageait en la demandant en mariage, mais il était persuadé que c'était une sorte de vengeance mesquine de la part d'Albus. Ne pouvant empêcher le mariage, il ferait en sorte d'éloigner Minerva autant que possible. Malgré ses protestations, les arguments commençaient à toucher la directrice adjointe qui supportait de plus en plus mal d'être au milieu de cette confrontation.

Au final, ses moments de détente se réduisaient à peau de chagrin et provenaient d'une source inattendue. En effet, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les risques pour Sybille Trelawney s'étaient considérablement amoindris, et la surveillance qu'elle subissait s'était allégée. Elle avait même reçu l'autorisation de se rendre où elle souhaitait dans le château et bénéficiait des mêmes privilèges que ses collègues. Cependant, au bout de quelques jours, Minerva réalisa qu'elle ne sortait jamais de sa tour et qu'elle ne profitait pas de cette liberté retrouvée. Elle lui rendit donc visite pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait et comprit que cette réclusion lui convenait plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Le calme et la solitude étaient parfaits pour l'exercice de son art, et à présent que le Directeur était venu la voir pour la rassurer, tout allait pour le mieux. Cette façon de vivre laissait Minerva perplexe, mais elle ne chercha pas à la faire changer d'avis.

Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de se rendre régulièrement dans la tour de Divination pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Alors qu'au début, il s'agissait plutôt de visites de courtoisie, elle y avait rapidement prit goût. Une fois que Sybille cessait de parler de choses absurdes comme le troisième œil, elle était d'une conversation plutôt agréable. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse et aimait en parler.

Minerva restait pour boire une tasse de thé et bavarder quelques instants. Dans cette atmosphère étrange, faite d'encens et de lumières tamisées, le temps semblait suspendu. Tous les soucis que l'administration de l'école, le comportement d'Albus ou les procès faisaient peser sur elle, semblaient rester en dehors de ce cocon protecteur. Sybille ne sortant jamais de ses appartements, elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et n'interrogeait jamais Minerva sur les sujets sensibles. En venant chez elle, la Directrice adjointe savait qu'elle serait en paix, au moins pour quelques minutes.

Ces visites qui ne duraient pas se prolongèrent finalement de plus en plus. Un soir, celle-ci dura même si longtemps que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée lorsque Minerva retourna dans ses appartements. Naturellement, elle n'était pas concernée par ce couvre-feu, mais marcher dans les couloirs sombres et déserts lui donnait l'impression d'être une étudiante désobéissante, qui faisait le mur. Lorsqu'elle-même était jeune, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, avait toujours suivi rigoureusement les règles et avait été une élève brillante. Mais ce frisson de l'interdit avait quelque chose de délicieux et elle comprenait ses étudiants qui s'en délectaient, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, y compris sous la torture.

Partagée entre toutes ces obligations, Minerva ne vit pas passer le temps. Les semaines puis les mois passèrent. L'automne laissa place aux frimas de l'hiver et déjà, les premiers bourgeons apparaissaient aux arbres. La Directrice adjointe réalisa un jour que le mois d'avril était déjà bien entamé, sans qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de rien. Elle réalisa cela lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore lui annonça un matin qu'il devait se rendre au procès du jeune Severus Snape. Elle en avait vaguement entendu parler mais il lui semblait tellement lointain qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Les preuves semblaient s'être accumulées contre lui et personne ne voyait comment il pourrait échapper au Baiser du Détraqueurs. Albus lui-même semblait préoccupé, les choses ne semblaient pas aller dans le sens qu'il désirait. En son for intérieur, Minerva ne plaignait pas son éphémère collègue et même si elle ne souhaitait ce sort à personne, elle n'allait pas le pleurer. Il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait, après tout.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, le soir même, lorsqu'elle vit revenir le Directeur accompagné de Snape. Celui-ci était méconnaissable, il avait maigris à un point alarmant et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses os semblaient prêts à percer sa peau, d'immenses cernes lui donnaient un air épuisé et son regard… Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en lui. Alors qu'il y avait toujours eu la flamme de sa volonté farouche qui brûlait dans ses yeux, son regard vide faisait peine à voir. Comme un gouffre sans fond qui retient tout le désespoir du monde, ses pupilles noires semblaient mortes.

A chaque pas, le jeune homme semblait prêt à tomber et il s'appuyait visiblement lourdement sur le bras d'Albus pour continuer à avancer. D'un simple regard, celui-ci intima à Minerva de garder ses questions pour plus tard et celle-ci, dans un élan de compassion inattendu, se joignit à eux pour raccompagner le désormais ex-prisonnier dans son logement. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé de tout le trajet, et seul un claquement étrange résonnait dans les souterrains déserts. Minerva réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'il s'agissait des dents de Severus qui s'entrechoquaient, sans que celui-ci ne semble s'en rendre compte. Était-ce de la peur ? Le froid ? Le stress ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire avec précision. Celui qu'elle aidait à marcher avait sans doute été au fond des ténèbres, mais qui savait s'il en était réellement revenu ?

Finalement, ils parvinrent à destination et après avoir jeté un sort d'alerte, Albus quitta les appartements en invitant Minerva à le suivre. N'y tenant plus, celle-ci l'interrogea dès qu'ils parvinrent dans le bureau directorial :

"Mais enfin Albus ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ma chère, souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? J'ai passé une journée épuisante, et je répondrai à toutes vos questions une fois que j'aurais repris quelques forces."

Minerva hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire hormis prendre son mal en patience et attendre qu'il lui réponde ?

"Comme vous le savez, commença-t-il après avoir mangé quelques biscuits, c'était aujourd'hui le procès du jeune Severus Snape.

\- Oui, vous me l'avez dit hier.

\- Il ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'entendais. Malgré les preuves que j'avais rassemblées, il était en passe d'être condamné. Il a fallu que je trouve une solution en urgence et la seule que j'ai trouvée a été de me porter garant pour lui.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

\- Il doit rester sous ma surveillance constante. En cas de problème, j'aurais de sérieux ennuis.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour lui ? Il n'était qu'un mangemort parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi vous battez vous à ce point pour lui ?

\- Cela, ma chère, je ne peux vous le dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai insisté pour le ramener avec moi immédiatement. La procédure habituelle était trop longue et j'avais peur qu'il ne tienne pas jusqu'à sa libération.

\- Aurait-ce été une grande perte ?

\- Minerva ! Severus Snape a commis des erreurs, mais il s'est repentie et a payé chèrement sa liberté. Je ne vous permets pas de dire cela de lui, et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je vous entends parler de lui en ces termes. Vous avez vu dans quel état il est ? Est-ce qu'un humain, combattant de la lumière ou mangemort, mérite cela ?"

La fermeté de ces propos et l'éclat de colère qui perçait dans le regard de Dumbledore étaient tellement inattendus que Minerva ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait fait que penser tout haut, mais cela n'avait pas été du goût du Directeur. Elle tenta alors de changer de sujet :

"Je suis désolée, que comptez-vous faire, alors ?

\- Pour l'instant, il doit se reposer et digérer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Je pense poursuivre ce qui était prévu et le préparer à remplacer Horace.

\- En êtes-vous certain ? Je veux dire… La suspicion et le doute seront toujours présents. Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous me dites, il n'a pas été innocenté et il n'est libre que grâce à vous. Les parents et les autres professeurs risquent d'avoir du mal à l'accepter.

\- Je le sais, malheureusement. Pour les enseignants, je m'en charge. Quant aux parents… Nous allons devoir leur expliquer. Le Ministère cherche des coupables et des têtes doivent tomber. Certains sont intouchables, alors le Magenmagot est impitoyable envers ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Nous nous en repentirons un jour, je le crains, mais que puis-je faire ?"

La note de désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Minerva. Rarement elle avait vu le vieil homme aussi découragé. Lui qui était reconnu comme le plus grand mage de l'ère moderne et un homme brillant à plus d'un titre n'était plus qu'un vieil homme épuisé et las. Elle comprit alors qu'il valait mieux le laisser se reposer. A chaque jour son combat, disait-il souvent, et cette journée avait été particulièrement fournie.

Malgré ses appréhensions, la fin de l'année fut plus calme que ce qu'elle craignait. La nouvelle de la titularisation future de Severus Snape n'avait pas été rendue publique et sa libération elle-même n'avait pas affolé les journaux plus de quelques jours. Il était à Poudlard, sous la surveillance étroite d'Albus Dumbledore et le rythme des procès s'était intensifié, faisant oublier son cas à tout le monde.

La période des examens fut particulièrement mouvementée pour la Directrice adjointe qui devait coordonner tout ce monde pour la première fois et malgré l'appui de Filius Flitwick, elle failli plusieurs fois sentir ses nerfs lâcher tant la pression sur ses épaules était importante. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé la tache écrasante que représentait ce poste prestigieux. Elle en venait parfois à regretter ses années au Ministère, plus dangereuses certes, mais bien moins fatigantes.

C'est lorsque les examens furent terminés et que le Poudlard Express fut enfin partit qu'elle s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques paquets à faire avant de pouvoir rejoindre sa maison en Ecosse pour deux mois de vacances bien méritées. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un rythme aussi intense tous les ans, mais c'était exceptionnel, espérait-elle. L'année suivante serait moins difficile, elle connaitrait mieux les rouages et le Directeur serait plus présent pour l'aider.

Elle avait bon espoir que ces vacances soient paisibles car même si elle et Elphinstone avaient décidé de se marier pendant l'été, cet évènement resterait discret et peu contraignant. C'était lui qui, pendant qu'elle était au château, avait réalisé la plupart des démarches et le mariage en lui-même ne réunirait que leurs connaissances les plus proches. Minerva avait décidé d'invité quelques collègues avec qui elle s'entendait bien : Pomona, Filius, Albus et Sybille, tandis qu'Elphinstone avait convié certaines personnes du ministère avec qui il avait gardé le contact. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion pour Minerva de les revoir plusieurs années après son départ. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

La cérémonie en elle-même devait rester très simple, pas de longue robe blanche à fanfreluches ou de banquet indécent. Ils se considéraient tous les deux trop âgés pour ces histoires, de telles extravagances ne leur ressemblaient pas.

Et Minerva, même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête une réticence diffuse. Elle aimait Elphinstone, là n'était pas le problème, mais elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait le faire. Il était son ancien chef, c'était lui qui, pendant un temps, avait eu sa vie entre ses mains. Il aurait pu lui donner n'importe quel ordre et elle n'aurait pas eu le droit de désobéir. Elle l'admirait et lui faisait une confiance aveugle mais se retrouver sur un pied d'égalité avec lui la mettait inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

C'était absurde et elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lui ne semblait guère s'en soucier, ni même s'en apercevoir. Avec son sens de l'organisation légendaire, il avait tout préparé comme il l'aurait fait de l'attaque d'une planque de Mangemorts. Toutes les éventualités étaient envisagées et parées, rien ne pourrait venir déranger cette cérémonie, elle en était certaine !

Enfin, le grand jour arriva et tout se déroula comme prévu.

Toutes les précautions qu'Elphinstone avaient prises s'étaient révélées inutiles et même le temps fut à la hauteur. Le soleil brillait depuis quelques jours déjà, mais une agréable brise venait rafraichir l'atmosphère. Tous les invités passèrent une agréable journée et même sa courte conversation avec Albus ne fut pas trop tendue. Chacun avait décidé de faire une trêve pour que tout se passe bien. Le mariage se déroula chez Minerva, dans sa maison familiale, décorée avec soin par Elphinstone et un elfe qu'Albus avait mis à sa disposition. Seule Sybille, sans surprise, resta un peu à l'écart. Elle ne connaissait quasiment personne et n'aimait pas se mêler à la foule. Minerva fut néanmoins touchée de voir qu'elle avait pris la peine de venir, connaissant son aversion prononcée pour la société.

Le soir venu, Minerva salua une dernière fois les derniers invités qui transplanaient pour rentrer chez eux. La fête s'était prolongée dans la soirée et elle était positivement épuisée. Etre le centre de l'attention constamment était finalement bien plus fatiguant que ce qu'elle imaginait. Enfin seule avec Elphinstone, elle se sentit vaguement gênée. Bien qu'il soit venu s'installer chez elle quelques jours après la fin de l'année scolaire, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient du temps en tant que couple marié. Elle qui avait vécu seule pendant des années s'inquiétait de savoir comment une cohabitation pouvait se passer. Elle vivait la majorité du temps à Poudlard, mais s'était construit certaines habitudes au fil du temps dont il risquait d'être difficile de se débarrasser. Un irrésistible bâillement l'empêcha de continuer à s'inquiéter. Après tout, elle allait avoir tout le temps de s'adapter maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. Par Merlin ! Cela lui donnait le vertige…

En entendant des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir Elphinstone s'approcher d'elle. Il tenait deux verres dans la main et d'un regard, l'invita à sortir de la maison. L'air était encore tiède et l'odeur presque entêtante de la bruyère lui rappelait son enfance.

D'un geste négligeant, il attira deux fauteuils sur le perron et ils s'installèrent côte à côte. D'abord silencieux, Elphinstone lui demanda paresseusement :

"A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A cette année. A tous les changements qui ont eu lieu. Il y a un an, jamais je n'aurais cru me tenir ici, avec toi… Tout est allé si vite.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout, au contraire. L'année dernière, je cherchais des professeurs après avoir été secrètement été nommée directrice adjointe. La guerre faisait rage et personne ne pouvait imaginer comment elle allait finir. Et puis, je pensais… que je resterai seule.

\- Tu pensais que c'était trop tard ? Mais tu es encore si jeune Minerva.

\- C'était plutôt… que je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Quitter Londres a été une décision difficile mais nécessaire, je… ne pouvais plus travailler avec toi. Mais Poudlard n'est pas le lieu idéal pour faire de nouvelles rencontres alors… Je pensais que tu m'oublierais et que tu passerais à autre chose.

\- T'oublier ? C'est lorsque tu es partie que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi. Je ne pouvais pas te rattraper car le Bureau avait besoin de moi, mais dès que j'ai pu laisser la main, je n'ai pas hésité un instant. »

Elle remercia silencieusement la pénombre qui venait de masquer le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues après ce compliment.

« Heureusement que j'ai accepté ta demande, alors. Répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

\- Oui, heureusement, car j'aurais été bien désemparé.

\- Tu ne doutais pas de ma réponse ? Même pas un peu ?

\- Oh si. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Même après, j'ai eu peur de me réveiller d'un beau rêve.

\- Flatteur !"

Il se mit à rire, bientôt rejoint par sa jeune épouse.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt pour la suite. Si tout se passe bien, elle devrait arriver le __**24 janvier**__._


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Les semaines qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Ils avaient envisagé de faire un voyage à travers l'Angleterre mais y avait finalement renoncé. Ils avaient tous les deux écumé le pays d'un bout à l'autre au cours de leurs carrières et la perspective de rester ensemble avait quelque chose de très séduisant.

Finalement, le mois d'aout arriva bien plus vite que prévu pour Minerva et il ne restait plus qu'un seul problème à régler avant la rentrée : trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal car le précèdent avait décidé de reprendre son poste au Ministère.

Les jours passaient et aucune candidature n'était parvenue jusqu'à elle pour le poste. Était-ce à cause de la fin de la guerre ou la rumeur de la malédiction s'était-elle propagée ? Elle l'ignorait et jugea que ce n'était pas le plus important. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un. Et vite !

C'est en prenant son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse dans le soleil pâle du nord de l'Ecosse qu'elle trouva une solution. Tout en mangeant, Minerva faisait part de ses difficultés de recrutement à Elphinstone lorsque celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

"Il me semble avoir entendu parler d'un jeune homme qui pourrait peut-être être intéressé par le poste.

\- Ah bon ? De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas, je pense. Peu de temps avant mon départ à la retraite, nous avons reçu une demande de la part d'un jeune chercheur qui souhaitait allez étudier les vampires. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Berkriff ? Kerbi ? Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Si tu veux, je pourrais retrouver son nom, si tu le souhaites.

\- Pourquoi pas…

\- Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir.

\- Oh non ! C'est juste que j'aie du mal à comprendre en quoi ce poste pourrait l'intéresser, c'est tout.

\- Ce jeune homme expliquait dans sa lettre qu'il souhaitait passer un an à vivre avec des vampires pour les étudier au plus près, dans leur habitat habituel. Seulement, maintenant, son année s'est écoulée et il doit être en train de chercher un endroit pour écrire ses recherches et un poste à Poudlard pourrait être idéal pour lui. Il sera logé, nourri et rémunéré. En échange, il pourra assurer des cours pour tes élèves en parallèle de ses recherches. Beaucoup d'universités moldu fonctionnent de cette manière.

\- Je comprends mieux. C'est une très bonne idée en fait. J'aimerais bien avoir ses coordonnées, si tu les as.

\- Je préfère cela. J'enverrai un hibou au Bureau dans la journée, ils me les donneront.

\- Tu as gardé des contacts là-bas ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai travaillé au Ministère pendant plus de quarante ans, ils peuvent bien prendre le temps de m'aider quand j'en ai besoin.

\- Je l'ignorais. Je pensais que tu avais coupé les ponts après ton départ. J'ai cru, lorsque tu m'en parlais, que tu étais parti parce que tu ne t'entendais plus avec tes supérieurs.

\- Et c'est le cas. Mais je n'avais pas de problèmes avec mes collègues. Enfin, ceux qui restaient… Ajouta-t-il d'un air triste.

\- Je suis désolée, Elphinstone. N'en parlons plus si tu veux."

Chacun suivant alors le fil de ses pensées, un long silence s'installa entre eux. Seul le chant des oiseaux sauvages résonnaient sur la lande qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour d'eux. En cette fin d'été, les dernières fleurs de bruyère s'épanouissaient tandis que les premières couleurs rousses de l'automne commençaient déjà à apparaitre. L'ensemble était à la fois chaleureux et un peu mélancolique tant la belle saison était courte dans cette partie du pays. Cela faisait des années que Minerva n'était pas venue ici pendant l'hiver mais elle savait à quel point il pouvait y faire froid. L'épaisseur des murs de pierre de la maison pouvait en témoigner. Distraitement, elle se demanda si Elphinstone apprécierait de revenir ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Lui qui était habitué aux hivers tempérés et très pluvieux de Londres risquait de vivre un vrai dépaysement.

Insensible à ces questions, son mari se leva alors pour rentrer dans la maison. Il avait terminé de déjeuner et saisit un parchemin pour demander les informations nécessaires à ses anciens collègues. Minerva, de son coté, commença à se préparer pour sortir. En la voyant faire, Elphinstone la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Elle avait remis une robe stricte et terminait d'attacher l'épingle de sa cape lorsqu'elle se décida à lui expliquer.

"Je dois aller rendre visite aux futurs élèves de Poudlard. Ceux dont les parents sont moldus et qui ignorent tout de notre monde.

\- Oui, tu m'en avais parlé. Mais j'ignorais que c'était aujourd'hui.

\- Aujourd'hui et demain. Cette année, nous avons deux visites à faire par professeur. Je vais être partie une bonne partie de la journée, ne m'attends pas.

\- D'accord, amuse-toi bien alors." Lança Elphinstone avec un sourire en coin.

A ces mots, Minerva leva les yeux au ciel. Sans être franchement déplaisantes, les visites aux futurs élèves nés-moldus n'étaient pas la tâche la plus plaisante des professeurs de Poudlard. En plein milieu des vacances, elle était obligée de revenir à Londres et passer la journée à expliquer les rudiments du monde magique aux enfants. Elle avait eu de la chance, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu de trop mauvaises expériences, mais certains parents pouvaient parfois se montrer très réticents à l'idée d'envoyer leur enfant à l'autre bout du pays.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la liste d'élèves, elle se concentra pour transplaner. Timothée Thompson résidait dans le Derbyshire, dans une petite ville dont Minerva n'avait jamais entendu parler tant elle était petite.

A son arrivée, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que d'immenses étendues plates, des champs à perte de vue qui ondulaient avec la légère brise. Il faisait nettement plus chaud ici que chez elle et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle regrette d'avoir mis sa lourde cape en tartan. D'un coup de baguette, elle la réduisit alors pour la mettre dans sa poche afin qu'elle ne l'encombre pas. D'un pas décidé, elle commença alors à avancer pour découvrir où elle se trouvait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçut au loin une petite ferme isolée au bout d'un chemin poussiéreux. C'était certainement sa destination et le lieu de résidence du jeune Timothée, songea-t-elle. Elle pressa alors le pas pour la rejoindre rapidement mais le souvenir d'une histoire que Filius lui avait raconté en riant lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle marchait. Il était lui-même venu rendre visite à une née moldue dans une ferme isolée des Cornouailles, plusieurs années auparavant, et son père lui avait réservé un très mauvais accueil. Quelques jours avant sa venue, comme à son habitude, il avait envoyé une lettre par la poste moldue pour prévenir de son arrivée, mais le père ne l'avait pas bien pris du tout. Il attendait son visiteur de pied ferme, armé d'une carabine et le regard mauvais. Il refusait catégoriquement que sa fille ne parte avec un inconnu qui lui faisait des tours de magie et en qui il n'avait absolument aucune confiance. Filius avait finalement été obligé de lui lancer un sort d'euphorie pour le calmer et avoir le temps de lui expliquer calmement la situation. Cette histoire avait fait le tour de la salle des professeurs et les adresses isolées étaient devenues un sujet de plaisanterie. Minerva espérait de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir à en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle aperçut un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui l'observait par la fenêtre. Il avait les yeux rieurs et le nez retroussé mais elle ne put le détailler davantage car il disparut dès qu'il comprit qu'il avait été repéré.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme blonde et au même nez retroussé que le petit garçon de la fenêtre.

"Bonjour, vous êtes sûrement le professeur McGonagall ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Je suis Michelle Thompson, la maman de Timothée. Entrez, je vous en prie."

Elle s'écarta alors pour lui laisser le passage. L'intérieur était rustique mais parfaitement en ordre et aménagé avec goût.

"Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Nous devons parler et je pense que cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.

\- Non, je m'attendais à votre visite. Timothée, viens ici, s'il te plait."

Le petit garçon qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt apparut prestement et salua poliment Minerva. Ils s'installèrent alors tous les trois devant le thé fumant et Minerva commença à leur poser quelques questions.

"Comme je vous l'indiquais dans la lettre, l'école que je représente est faite pour les enfants, disons, différents. Timothée a-t-il déjà manifesté des aptitudes étonnantes ? Lorsqu'il était heureux ou en colère par exemple.

\- Oui, de temps en temps. Nous avons été consultés le docteur, mais il ne pouvait pas nous aider.

\- C'est normal, ce n'est pas une maladie, il n'y a rien à soigner. De quels signes s'agissait-il ?

\- Je me souviens qu'une fois, je lui avais demandé de ramasser les feuilles dans la cour devant la porte, mais il voulait aller jouer. Il a fallu que je me fâche et en un clin d'œil, elles étaient toutes en un tas. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux.

\- Je vois. Vous avez d'autres exemples ?

\- Oui, il y a un mois, son père aidait une vache à vêler mais les choses ne se passaient pas bien. Le veau s'est cassé une patte à la naissance et ne pouvait pas marcher. Timothée est arrivé et sans rien faire, le veau allait bien. Mais mon mari en était certain, la patte était bien cassée.

\- Bien, je vais donc vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Votre fils est un sorcier et il a des pouvoirs magiques. Les enfants peuvent avoir certaines manifestations de magie involontaire lorsqu'ils ressentent des émotions particulièrement fortes. Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, est là pour les aider à maitriser ces pouvoirs et les utiliser pour faire de bonnes choses. Je suis professeur là-bas et votre fils y est inscrit depuis sa naissance.

\- Depuis sa naissance ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Nous pouvons repérer les enfants aux dons surnaturels. Ils peuvent être issus de lignées de sorciers, parfois très anciennes, ou apparaitre spontanément dans des familles comme la vôtre.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer dans votre école. Nous ne sommes pas riches, et puis… Timothée doit reprendre la ferme, apprendre aux côtés de son père.

\- Nous offrons des bourses aux étudiants qui en ont besoin, ce n'est donc pas un problème. Quand à la ferme, j'ai bien peur de devoir insister. Timothée appartient au monde de la magie et il doit venir à Poudlard pour l'étudier. Sans cela, sa magie sera de plus en plus incontrôlable et deviendra dangereuse."

A ces mots, Minerva vit le visage de son interlocutrice se couvrir de larmes. D'un geste réconfortant, elle lui tapota le dos de la main.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Timothée sera très heureux là-bas. Il retrouvera des camarades aux mêmes aptitudes que lui et aura un avenir à la hauteur de ses capacités. Il pourra trouver du travail parmi les sorciers et pourra tout de même revenir vous voir régulièrement. Quand à la ferme, je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution. Timothée est votre seul fils ?

\- Oui, son père et moi pensions qu'il reprendrait la ferme.

\- Maman, le professeur a raison. Je dois aller dans cette école pour apprendre à maitriser mes pouvoirs. Rien ne m'empêche de revenir ici une fois que je saurais faire de la magie et de reprendre la ferme. "

A ces mots, Minerva hocha la tête. Le petit était intelligent, elle le sentait. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais ce choix. Une fois entré dans ce monde, il était très difficile de le quitter. Sa propre mère avait bien essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement réussi à s'adapter chez les moldus. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix flutée de Timothée qui la questionnait :

"Professeur, quelle magie allez-vous m'enseigner ?

\- Il en existe de multiples branches : les sortilèges, les potions ou la métamorphose dont je suis le professeur, par exemple.

\- Et je peux voir ?" Demanda-t-il, presque timidement.

Elle sourit intérieurement. L'heure des démonstrations était arrivée. Elle se métamorphosa alors en chat en un clin d'œil puis elle reprit sa forme humaine au bout de quelques secondes. Tandis que la mère était bouche bée, les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient mis à pétiller. Il était évident qu'il s'y voyait déjà et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : celle d'apprendre à faire la même chose.

"La métamorphose humaine est l'une formes des plus spectaculaire mais aussi l'une des plus difficiles à maitriser. Il faut plusieurs années avant de pouvoir la maitriser entièrement.

"Quelles sont les autres ?"

D'un informulé, Minerva fit apparaitre un vase avec de magnifiques fleurs dedans. Timothée battit des mains devant cette performance. Mais sa mère sembla reprendre contenance :

"Timothée calme-toi. Je suis admirative devant votre magie et je commence à entrevoir tout ce que cette école peut offrir à mon fils. Mais pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur la façon dont les choses vont se dérouler ?

\- Timothée va avoir besoin d'affaires scolaires spécifiques. Je vais donc l'emmener aujourd'hui à Londres pour aller les acheter. Ensuite, il vous faudra l'emmener prendre le train à Kings Cross le 1er Septembre. Il sera ensuite pris en charge par l'école pour toute l'année scolaire. Il pourra rentrer, si vous le souhaitez pour les vacances de Noël.

\- Vous voulez aller à Londres ? Aujourd'hui ? Mais le temps d'y aller, il sera déjà trop tard pour les magasins. Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus près ? Je peux vous indiquer des magasins très bien et…

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Nous avons des moyens de transport assez performants. Cela fait partie de l'apprentissage de Timothée.

\- Dans ce cas… Je ne vois pas d'objections supplémentaires. Savez-vous à quelle heure vous reviendrez ?

\- Je pense que vous pouvez nous attendre pour 17 heures. Cela vous convient-il ?"

Michelle Thompson jeta un coup d'œil et vit le regard pétillant d'impatience de son fils et abdiqua.

"Soit, je vous le confie pour la journée. Doit-il emmener quelque chose ?

\- Non, des bonnes chaussures de marche devraient être suffisantes."

Le trio se leva alors et tandis que Timothée recevait de nombreuses recommandations de la part de sa mère, Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée. La partie la plus difficile de sa mission s'était soldée par un succès et il ne restait plus qu'à canaliser l'enthousiasme du garçon pour lui faire découvrir le monde des sorciers. Voyant qu'il était enfin prêt, elle l'invita à sortir.

"Nous allons notre mettre dehors, tu te tiendras à mon bras et nous nous rendrons directement à Londres. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais tu t'y feras très vite. Il ne faudra surtout pas me lâcher, d'accord ?

\- C'est compris."

L'enfant s'exécuta et saisit son avant-bras d'une poigne ferme, étonnante pour un enfant de son âge. Elle transplana jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils arrivaient, elle tendit le bras pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Son reflexe fut salvateur car sans cela, il se serait étalé au sol, sans le moindre doute. A la légère teinte verdâtre qu'avait prise son visage, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette première expérience n'avait pas été très agréable. Lorsque l'enfant releva enfin les yeux et qu'il vit ce qui l'entourait, il sembla oublier tous les désagréments du voyage. Il ouvrait de grands yeux, ne semblant vouloir laisser échapper aucune miette de ce qu'il voyait. Les gens, les bâtiments les objets, tout était nouveau pour lui. Minerva le laissa regarder quelques minutes. Merlin savait combien ces premières impressions étaient importantes.

Finalement, elle commença à marcher, rapidement rejointe par le garçon.

"Nous allons d'abord aller à la banque pour aller chercher l'argent de la bourse. Ensuite, nous irons te chercher une baguette et tout ton matériel scolaire. Enfin, nous irons acheter des uniformes pour cette année. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a du monde donc tu devras rester avec moi pour ne pas te perdre. Si tu as des questions, pose-les moi, je suis là pour t'aider à découvrir notre monde. Tu devras apprendre quantité de choses, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux. C'est compris ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- En as-tu déjà ?

\- En fait. Oui. Où sommes-nous, Professeur ?

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est la rue sorcière de Londres, tous les magasins dont tu peux avoir besoin sont ici. Nous y passerons la journée.

\- Et tout le monde peut y aller ?

\- Non, seulement les sorciers. Les moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, ne peuvent pas y accéder. C'est pour cette raison que je t'accompagne, car tes parents ne le pourraient pas."

Satisfait de cette réponse, Timothée continuait à observer autour de lui avec curiosité. Il poussa une exclamation en voyant se dresser devant lui le bâtiment de Gringotts. En entrant, il garda le silence dans l'atmosphère feutrée du grand hall de marbre. Il tentait de se faire tout petit en voyant les gobelins le regarder d'un air peu amène et il écouta avec attention l'explication de Minerva en ressortant.

Ils se rendirent alors chez Ollivander's pour acheter une baguette. D'un simple coup d'œil, le marchand de baguettes comprit la situation et que l'enfant était en contact pour la première fois avec le monde magique. Sans être doux, il se montra un peu moins rude qu'avec les autres clients. Il prit le temps d'expliquer rapidement la façon dont le choix de la baguette serait fait. Minerva s'assit en attendant sur une petite chaise dans un recoin de la boutique et attendit patiemment.

Tandis que le mètre mesurait l'enfant sous toutes les coutures, elle en profita pour le regarder un peu plus attentivement. Son regard si expressif l'avait déjà frappée dès qu'elle l'avait vu et il semblait à la fois curieux et intelligent. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, ses cheveux blonds qui formaient une masse bouclée sur sa tête et son nez retroussé étaient les copies exactes de sa mère. Il n'avait pas subit la croissance rapide de l'adolescence et avait encore les traits de l'enfance, mais elle le savait dans quelques mois, un an tout au plus, il se métamorphoserait.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle tentait de deviner dans quelle maison il sera réparti. De prime abord, elle avait pensé à Poufsouffle mais ses questions incessantes et pertinentes la faisaient maintenant pencher pour Serdaigle. Il était trop franc pour être un Serpentard et peut être un peu trop docile pour être un Gryffondor. Tous les ans, les professeurs faisaient des paris sur les choix du Choixpeau et elle avait été plutôt clairvoyante les années précédentes.

Soudain, une gerbe d'étincelles dorées surgit de la baguette qu'il tenait en main. Minerva manqua d'éclater de rire devant sa mine stupéfaite. Elle se retint juste à temps et se leva pour le rejoindre.


	8. Explications

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un chapitre qui sort, mais une petite explication. Cous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il n'y a pas eu de publication sur cette cette fic depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'est pas abandonnée, rassurez-vous. Elle est simplement en pause, normalement jusqu'à la fin du confinement. J'ai rédigé le plan sur papier, mais j'ai dû quitter mon appartement pour la durée du confinement et ai oublié de prendre mes notes. Je ne peux donc pas rédiger la suite sans risquer d'oublier des morceaux d'intrigue, ce qui serait assez dommage pour a compréhension globale._

_J'ai donc décidé de faire une pause sur cette fic et en écrire une autre dans cet intervalle : "Un long voyage", donc si le cœur vous en dit, je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne sera pas très longue et devrait se terminer au moment de la fin du confinement. _

_Lorsque j'aurai récupéré mes notes, je reprendrai la publication normale de cette fic, promis !_

_A bientôt !_

_Lycoris_


End file.
